Those Dreadful Six and the Evil Space Between
by Dorian Whitewater
Summary: Steven, an avid gamer and writer who's haunted by his past in the military, suddenly finds himself obsessed over a video game character. Loosly based off of American McGee's Alice and Behind Sanity. Reviews welcome.
1. Notes and Research

April 7, 2007: I'm going to be taking a break from this story for a while to let my wife catch up with the editing, so until that's done, I wont be posting any more chapters. It shouldn't take that long so don't worry, and I'll still be writing the chapters, just not posting until they are edited.

Real name: Alice Pleasance Liddell

Notes on Rutledge – Rutledge is a popular family name in the 1800s, most denoting some amount of prestige in medical research. This research expanded into psychology and sociology as well as medicinal and therapies. Although no record of such an institution has been located, the existence of an asylum by this name is completely possible and probable, especially in Victorian age.

Notes on origin of Carroll:

Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, Reverend, Mathematician (wrote the book which kept Euclidian geometry alive to modern day) "interesting" personality; love of theater, love of photography, association with Victorian celebrities. Graduated first class mathematics. Spoke with a stammer. Attraction to young children with bright imaginations and intelligence. Unmarried. Died suddenly from a "cold".

Areas of interest:

**CHRIST CHURCH, OXFORD, ENGLAND**

**SURROUNDING AREAS OF OXFORD.**

**LOCATING THAT GOD DAMN RIVER THEY ROWED ON.**

source count:11


	2. Chapter 1

He had put down the mouse after cleaning the pads underneath. Even in this day and age with optics and motion capture technology, he still found the task of cleaning his mouse to be very annoying, more so because of this fact. He looked at the screen again, watching the progress of his download then turned back to the manual for the program. He rubbed his chin as he thought of what he might encounter here. It was a simple video game, seemingly simple in design and flavor. He didn't know why he felt it necessary to buy it. Hell it was cheap at the time and his passion for video games had always brought with it a lust for challenge. What he never really felt to explain to his wife, who appalled his gaming addiction, was he didn't play for the entertainment or the challenge, even though he had grown towards these two traits over time. He was a writer, lived for the written word and found understanding in them, more than most others did, or more than he thought others did. In his mind, it was magic. It was a way to play god, and no amount of understanding from others would change this belief. Finally seeing that the download bar had completed, the menu had shown up to entice him to start playing. He dropped the manual and grabbed his mouse, moving the cursor over to click play.

"You are not starting to play a game now! Were leaving for the movies in fifteen minutes and you haven't even gotten ready yet!"

He only sat in his chair, withdrawing his mouse from the play button to the little X in the corner of the program menu.

"I just wanted to get it ready when we come back, love."

The woman only stood in the doorway into his office with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Her long black and merlot hair fell straight down, ending in the small of her back.

"I put a clean shirt out for you Steven. Let's just go."

Steven stood up from his chair and walked over to the door. He could tell his wife was not happy with him on this one. Her hazel eyes looking with scorn as he walked past her. He looked at himself as he walked by the mirror. He was trim and cut in the right places. Still pale as a china doll though. His singular tattoo of the woman with angel wings sat on his right bicep, looking back at him through the mirror.

"Steven I'm leaving right now!"

He rushed into the room and snatched his shirt up, not even unbuttoning it to put it on.

"Christ Nina, I'm going! You want me to drive?"

As if words failed his diplomacy he heard the door slam shut. She was really pissed about this. He sighed knowing full well that she had every right to be. He gave himself a quick pat down to make sure he remembered everything, and was out the door. He was blinded suddenly as the headlights from the car flashed in his eyes. It wasn't so much painful but annoying as knew he missed his ride. Watching his angry wife drive down the road with two of her friends in the car, he began to push his fingers into his eyes. For the past week it had been like this, or was it past month? He didn't remember anymore. He had gotten back from Iraq a while ago and that's all he felt was important. He finished his contract with the Army and now resided in Oklahoma on his terminal leave, feeling it necessary to take a long break from the stressful job market before he decided to move towards better job opportunities.

"God damn….woman."

Steven unbuttoned his shit to let the cool air from the house blow against his skin, trying to calm the anger that burned. He hated her this way. She was quick, impulsive, and extremely short tempered. Nearly the exact opposite. Steven liked to take his time, analyze every detail before he made a decision, and in his words, his fuse could wrap around the world twice and it still wouldn't set him off. He closed the door behind him, attracting the attention of his daughter who came trotting into the room. She was a furry thing, with brindle colored fur and brown eyes. Small yet very pleasing to watch. She looked up at him with worried eyes, almost as if she was asking about his well being.

"Hey Tiberia," he cooed, scratching just under her jawbone. "Yeah mommy's pissed at daddy again."

Tiberia wagged her tail in understanding. She trotted off back to the bedroom, snatching up one of her rope toys along the way and trying to rip it apart with her powerful jaws. In her mind it was prey and she was the predator, although she made more of a comical beast than most other normal dogs. Steven grabbed a cigarette from his pack and lit it up. One of the great things about being home when she was not, he could smoke in the house. A nasty habit he picked up from some friends over in Iraq, but he had never dropped it as he promised himself. He didn't feel a compelling need to. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from the cupboard. This was also another bad habit he had picked up while over in Iraq, or more so a by product from coming back from the horrors he faced there. Steven opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge pack and popped it open. He couldn't remember much from over there, only deranged nightmares that kept him up at his writing desk for weeks at a time. As he poured his mind wandered back to the game he had downloaded. Even though he would read the manual over and over, mostly staring at the artwork done on the amazing character, he knew them well and had played and beaten the game several times. It wasn't the game that had kept him in interest but the story surrounding it. It was just too sweet to his eyes, like candy to his creativity. He had fallen in love with the character, Alice, the same Alice from wonderland but only in this, much different. The story goes that Alice was driven insane by the death of her parents, and the corruption of wonderland, in which no one believed in the first place. It drove her to the asylum where she would embark on a grand journey to save wonderland from the evil queen of hearts. The story always intrigued him in a way that he couldn't understand. He was a writer himself and had written many variations based off of that story line. What he couldn't understand was why each story he had written about her seemed hollow, nearly unreal like it was never meant to exist. This had always bothered him. In his mind with the many stories he had written, they all had a place in his universe. They all existed on another dimensional world that he had created and that he governed. He controlled what truth existed in the stories and has thus, come to the conclusion that he was the god of these worlds. After all, he created them. They all seemed to have life in his eyes, taking on a destiny of their own when ever he became lost in thought. Yet his stories about Alice, dark or otherwise, were always hollow and empty. It felt like a puppet and not more than that. Steven had downed the entire glass of Jack with a shot of Coke in three large gulps. He poured another glass, this time only making it a half-and-half. He didn't want to get drunk alone and if he got plastered while his wife was away, oh his head hurt just thinking about it. Steven turned towards the hallway when something caught his eye. At the end was a tall vanity mirror that reflected form one end of the small house to the other. The mirror itself didn't catch his eye but his own image. He was dressed in his uniform; varying shades of grey were digitized in patters all over. But something was wrong. The look in his eyes was wrong and he could feel it again. Steven felt his hand twitch as he remembered the gunfire. He remembered the screams from the raid, spoken clearly but it was as if he didn't understand what they were saying. Steven looked down after wiping the sweat from he brow and nearly dropped his glass when he saw the body of the young girl there, scattered in pieces with a doll like complexion on her skin. Her clothing was tattered and the blood seemed to harden on to his boots. He was breathing heavily now, making himself light headed as his heart beat a hundred miles an hour. It felt as a jack hammer in his chest. He slammed his eyes shut, feeling a line of sweat fall from his cheek. When he opened them he didn't see the empty sockets of the little girl in Iraq, but Tiberia laying on his feet with her legs up in the air. She seemed to beg, 'Pet me daddy, pet me!'

Steven let a small shrill squeak escape from his lips as he ran his hand over his face. He leaned down and rubbed Tiberia's belly a bit until he thought she was satisfied. They were getting worse. The images came on so strong now that they felt real. As if he were there in THAT place again. He couldn't bear it. He may have been a killer over there but it was over now. It was over he didn't have to go back. That chapter of his life would be forgotten for as long as he could help it. Steven looked back up at the mirror hesitantly, fearing that the image wouldn't soon fade away. It was just his normal, scared self, bare chest exposed under an unbuttoned short sleeved shirt, worn blue jeans and black boots with a black leather belt. He was dripping with sweat. Steven took a long drought from his glass then grabbed the bottle itself. This was his answer to most everything; the stronger the problem, the stronger the alcohol. He no longer cared if his wife would be upset at him when she came home, something, anything to drown those images out of his mind.

He sat at his desk silently as usual, an empty bottle of Jack at his side and Tiberia curled up at his feet while he typed his days thoughts into an online journal. Sometimes it was foolish to even try as all he can do to sum up a days worth of regret and hell would be only a few words and maybe a song to two that he would have written out of depression. He seemed to write better when depressed anyway.

"Another day has gone by and now I've seem to be back on the same track again. It has been a few months since I left the military yet its habits and ways of life are still engraved in my being. I don't think ill ever escape them. I find myself at times running through battle drills in my head, others I'm trying to steady my rifle against a paper target…"

He paused, taking another swig from the bottle itself. He lit up another cigarette and set it in his ashtray made from an empty Coke can. He knew this was a lie, but not in that same since of the word. He ran through battle drills all the time, but the drills were against living people with living rounds. He would remember running through his head the ways to steady himself when aiming at a target; controlling his breath, relaxing his grip while keeping only the tip on the trigger itself, yet it was not a paper target. The pink cloud that appeared behind its head after he pulled the trigger was proof enough of that.

"Well I missed the boat to the movies with my wife today. I'm not much of a movie go-er, but she likes it. I try not to get her riled up but sometimes, all I wanna do is wrap my hands around her neck. Heh, I guess the world will never change. More pertinent matters at hand…"

Steven looked over to his new copy of Alice. The girl on the box stared at the ceiling with large green eyes and an emotionless face. He love that look.

"I have been reunited with an old flame, so to speak. I don't know why I've always loved this game but it was one of the few that I thought matched my personality."

Feeling satisfied with his entry, he saved the document into the folder that contained countless others and looked back at the box when he shot up from his chair and backed into the wall. Was, did that girl just, LOOK at him?! He looked at the box again as the girls eyes settled back into the same stare. He settled back down as he noticed Tiberia had not moved an inch from her spot, only looking up at him, wondering why he had moved. He stared at the box again for a long time, then chuckled to himself, dismissing any thought of the supernatural. He was drunk after all.

"Must be tired…"

Steven looked at the clock on the wall that gently and softly ticked its tock, counting the seconds left in the world, or until Steven would forget to replace the battery. It was already three in the morning. Nina had been gone for a while now; no doubt she had gone to her friend's house to teach him a lesson. If there was one thing Steven hated above all else, it was the feeling of being alone. She knew this, and used it as a weapon against him. He sighed and looked towards his dog. She had sat up now, stretching comfortably as she looked at Steven.

"Ready for bed, princess?"

As if she completely understood, which Steven will claim full-heartedly that she does, she trotted off to the bedroom and jumped up into her spot. Steven kicked his boots off as he sat down. His wife had picked out the bed. it was never made and the comforter was always all over the place, but it was one of the most comfortable beds he slept in. Better than cots or sand pits he had to endure in the desert. He didn't even bother to take of his pants as he rolled over and buried the side of his face into the goose feather pillows. Tiberia, now seeing that her master had settled in the position he would sleep in, curled up beside him and drifted off herself. She lifted her head up a bit into the dark corner, her scruff rising as she growled.

"Enough. I'll let you chase the squirrel tomorrow. Let daddy sleep now."

Tiberia heeded her master's words but she kept staring into the dark corner. Watching those yellow eyes blink, then fade away.


	3. Chapter 2

Steven rushed with the rest of his team up to a wooden door that seemed from ancient times. He had expected this country to be just slightly more civilized and advanced, especially with all the stories he had heard from the others, and from the news. They were a crafty bunch, but it seemed that their culture had yet to go beyond that of the dark ages. A bullet ricocheting off the wall next to his face snapped him to attention as he swung his rifle out in a flat arc, looking for rooftop snipers. To any un-mounted soldier, a Juba was probably the worst thing they could face. Steven looked over to his team leader and locked eyes with him for a moment. He made a series of hand gestures, and then finally pointed to the door. Steven nodded as the team leader counted backwards from three with his fingers. Three, two, one…Steven moved in front of the door, loaded a shock round into his grenade launcher that was attached to his rifle, then launched it against the door. The round flattened almost instantly when it was fired, then struck the door like a full bodied tackle. The door broke easily under the force and the team leader ran in, followed by Steven, then the rest of the team followed suit. They had rifles pointed at the individuals standing in the room as they looked around, frightened and confused. The singular woman in the room to whom Steven assumed was the only adult in there, knelt on the floor and had the children huddle around her, protecting them. These were the raids that was avoided when at all possible. These were the raids that each member of the team hated.

"Great way to make a first impression, right Steven?"

Steven allowed himself a small smile as he swept the room with his eyes, checking for anything obvious. It was a small room but adequate. The walls were still made of sandstone plaster; the desks were worn and chipped. The chalk board was broken in several places and he could tell that this was not the first time these children have been witnessed to death, as there was still blood and bullet holes on the blackboard. Searching around he found nothing that stood out at him.

"Daniels, Masowuski, I want you two to pull guard on the door. Emily, Smith, and Guerra, clear the building. Check your blind spots and search everything. Mahmood, I need you to translate for me."

The team leader, Shoemaker, had already slung his weapon to the side as he pulled out a pad and pen. He motioned for the translator to come up beside him and he started speaking to the frightened children and seemingly more frightening teacher. Daniels and Steven moved towards the door, but he had kept his eye on the children. He heard stories about how the enemy would use them as walking bombs, slipping past our defenses by our nature to think children were harmless. Regardless, e always kept one eye on the door, and one eye on the children and his team leader. They were talking in a low tone of voice so he couldn't hear very well. After about a half an hour, the trio came back from the back rooms. Emily gave the hand signal for the all clear, and they all relaxed a bit more. The children were let to wander now, some returning to their desks and trying to learn despite the distraction, but there were others. Others like Maria. She was a small girl, not more than eight years old and knew how to speak English. She must have been smart. She said that her parents died in a fire that was caused by an explosion about a year ago. Steven had always wanted to become a teacher himself, children holding a special place in his heart. He had hoisted Maria onto his hip, which was a hard feat considering all the equipment he was wearing, but she had positioned herself comfortably. He had given her a sucker that he had saved for occasions such as this. He hated raiding schools, but loved to be able to teach the children a few magic tricks, simple ones like the disappearing quarter trick, but to them it was impressive none the less. It had been a quiet hour as the teacher and the team leader were discussing what they could do for each other. The teacher knew of several enemy targets that operated around the school and the team leader had the authorization to sign a check for school supplies, medical supplies, and other various things schools that are virtually fundless would need. Steven talked with Maria for a while when she motioned him towards the window.

"I live there…" she pointed to a building, half destroyed by war. At that moment he felt angered. Why are children forced to live like this? His thoughts were nothing less of crusadic, but never the less that was how he felt. She looked at him and smiled.

"You good friend. I like you."

Steven blushed as he lipped 'I'm going to kill you if you tell anyone!' to his buddies as they laughed and made mocking ooh's, and aww's. That was when the silence was shattered. His perfect moment was completely destroyed by that loud crack. That oh so familiar sound of a bullet leaving its barrel. He had let his guard down, and for that he would pay a price. The Juba would make sure of that. Maria's eyes went from pleasance to terror, from calm to worry. Her face shed only a single tear before her lips turned pale and her grip on his armor loosened. Steven dove on to the floor as the children all ran into the back room with the teacher. His world became silent as he felt the spatter of blood on his face. The angle was perfect, it was nearly impossible from any angle outside the window but somehow it was done. A singular bullet that escaped from a Dragnough sniper rifle, a bullet that was originally meant for him, had struck her in the chest. She didn't even cry in pain, or say a word only died knowing that her time in this world was already short. Steven dropped Maria as he spun around, loading a high explosive grenade round into his launcher. He knew exactly where he was, he saw the glint of the metal in the sunlight as it reflected in her eye. His rage was uncontrollable now as the world seemed to crawl at a snails pace. His eyes became bloodshot and his teeth clenched so tightly that he chipped his front incisor. He could see the sniper reloading his t-bolt rifle with another round from the window of that war torn building. It was the one place he didn't check but knew it was there. He raised his rifle as a second bullet roared into the window and into his chest plate. It did little to help as he could feel the warm blood flow down his uniform. He couldn't feel the pain; the anguish from losing one of his new found friends had entered him into a berserker's frenzy. He took aim through the sights and pulled the trigger on his launcher. A silent 'pift' escaped the barrel and he watched the grenade land just as perfectly into the building Maria had pointed out. He knew that threat was over. Outside the civilian populaces were running away, militias were arming themselves and running to their own homes to protect their families, the children were screaming and the adults were panicking. Steven lowered his rifle and looked at the floor. It may have been the bullet in his stomach, or it was heartache from bonding with a new friend, but he suddenly felt weak as he stared in her eyes. Her cold lifeless brown eyes, pale lips and dirty clothing now covered in blood as her chest was blown out for the world to see how big a heart she had. She had gripped a small wildflower in her hand, and even in death she held on tight. He could hear his team mates screaming to take cover. He couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, he couldn't even think. He only stared into the girls lifeless eyes as she stare back up at him, her blood soaking into his tan combat boots. As if to join her, he felt his legs give out beneath him, crashing into the ground beside her. The bullet wound in his stomach was taking its effect now. His vision blurred as he reached out and grabbed the flower from the girl's hand.

Steven shot up from his bed, furiously grabbing his midsection as the sweat dripped form every pore of his body. His fingers traced over the large scar just above his bellybutton. It was just a dream. He ran his hand over his face as he crawled out of bed, arousing his once sleeping wife.

"Honey? What's the matter?"

Steven didn't even pay any attention. He rushed out of the bedroom and out into the hallway, his world spinning as he fought to keep the bile from his throat from escaping. Stumbling into the kitchen, he frantically pulled a glass from the cupboard and poured a glass of whisky, or so he thought. He had drank the last of it the other night. He tossed the empty bottle on the ground and gripped his head with both hands listening to the glass shatter on the floor. It was too strong. His throat seemed to close and his eyes were watering. He needed release. He fumbled with a pack of cigarettes trying to pull one out with his shaking hands in order to light it. He couldn't get his hands to work well enough to light the lighter. He slammed the lighter on the counter top and bent over it, propping himself up with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. He couldn't help it anymore. A shrill squeak escaped from his lips. Another started to fly out when the tears started rolling from his eyes.

"Oh god! Honey are you alright? What's wrong?!"

Nina had run into the kitchen, being sure to avoid the broken glass on the floor. She gripped his shoulders as he started choking. He was a murderer. A killer, nothing could escape this realization. No matter how hard he fought to suppress this he knew deep down that it was him that should have been hit. He knew deep down that it should have been him to fall to the ground, not her. He overlooked it and violated his promise to her to keep her safe. He was a liar, and a murderer. Steven gripped his face and started sobbing. It was all too much, far too much for him to even cope with. He could hear the voices in his head, chanting, condemning him to a hell of his own making.

'_Murderer, killer, defiler, and sinner!_'

Over and over like a choir of judgment. Poking and prodding, torturing him to the brink of insanity.

'_Murderer, killer, defiler, and sinner!_'

He slumped to the floor crying like the child he failed to save. The voices resonated in his mind so much that his walls were breaking down. He was beginning to believe what they were saying.


	4. Chapter 3

Steven didn't even bother to report in that day. He sat on his couch, smoking his third cigarette in a row, slowly sipping a glass of Jack and ice.

"No he's just not feeling too well…no I'm here for him…I don't think it's physical."

Nina was on the phone in the kitchen, twirling the cord with her fingers as she would occasionally look back to check on Steven. For three hours, he just sat and stared at the blank TV screen.

"Y-yes. Well be fine, he just needs some more time…alright you too…bye."

Nina hung up the phone and sighed. He slipped further and further every day. He was never like this until he came back. She remembered that dreaded day she got that letter from the army saying that he was in the hospital in critical condition. It set them back quite a bit, but she had one of her friends over to watch the house while she flew out to the hospital in Germany. Steven was apparently thinking the same thing as his other hand kept running over the scar on his stomach. She started to feel weak hearted as she sat down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. She remembered so clearly that even the smell returned to her.

"Oh my god! What happened?! Where is he?!"

Nina was being restrained by an orderly as the doctor tried to explain the situation to her.

"Steven was shot in the torso by a 7.65 mm sniper bullet. It penetrated his armor plate and shattered inside of his body. We're trying to control the bleeding but his vitals keep jumping up and down sporadically. He's hallucinating and no matter how many times we've tried to put him under to operate, he won't fall unconscious."

Nina was struggling violently at this point. The tears blinded her already poor vision as she started kicking the orderly as he held her wrists in the air, eventually putting her into a full nelson in order to pacify her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but until we can perform surgery, I'm afraid we can't let you in to see him."

There was an alarm and the doctor turned abruptly as the nurse slammed the phone down on the receiver. The doctor didn't need to be told, he already knew his condition was unstable and he was the only trauma patient they had. It was a painful four hours for her, waiting in handcuffs on the waiting room with two officers at her side. They tried to speak with her but the only thing she would focus on was the sounds coming from just beyond that door. She imagined that they finally managed to drug him enough to pass out. Sometimes she would hear the normal surgical lingo, voices muffled to just hardly above a whisper to her ears. Other times, she would hear a long beep and the doctor screaming at his nurses. Her mind played deadly tricks on her when this happened as her imagination ran wild with fear. After a while longer, the doctor walked out of the big double swing doors, still in his blood soaked uniform. She nearly died from the anticipation as her hear beat faster as he approached.

"Please tell me he's ok…"

Nina started swelling as her voice cracked from the emotional pain, preparing herself for the worst possible answer.

"Your husband is a fighter, we lost him three times, each for over a minute. But he kept on coming back. We managed to remove most of the shrapnel from his stomach, but a piece of it is lodged in his ribcage. We filed it down enough so that it shouldn't cause any future problems."

Nina twisted her hands as discreetly as she could, as she always did when she tried to hide her emotional state. The doctor noticed this, and then looked around the room.

"He's in recovery right now. He'll be fine, but his brain had died three times for a very long period of time. We don't know if he suffered any type of brain damage."

Nina stood in shock for a moment. She couldn't imagine her husband as a brain damaged individual. She turned towards the police officers and held up her wrists. The doctor nodded at the officers and they uncuffed her. She didn't even take time to grab her purse or coat, only ran down the hallway, following the arrows that said recovery.

"You know I thought I lost all my paperwork that day…" Nina stated softly, trying to make light of the situation.

Steven sighed as he leaned back. She already knew what he was thinking, she could always tell by the look in his eyes.

"Yeah."

It was about all he could really say. He wasn't accustomed to saying much in the first place, and awkward moments down memory lane didn't do much but abstain him from talking further. It was a close call, well as much as he could remember. He remembered the first couple of months of trying to regain his strength. Eating food only to throw it back up, walking with a cane, learning how to recognize words and letters, even his speech was slurred a bit. It wasn't so much the physical, but mental recovery. After a long year, he was given a clear bill of health and discharged from the military. There were many who noticed nearly instantly what the situation had done to him, because he was a different man. Where as before he was a carefree, at times a lazy person, he always carried a smile on his face. He was just the intelligent guy, who loved to make others smile. Yet one thing he never mentioned to his doctors after the incident, not even to his wife yet she could tell that there was something wrong. The voices. He first heard them when he awoke in the recovery room. They were discussing plans, scheming and communing voices in strange accents. They didn't notice him at first, or so it seemed. It wasn't until he responded that things started to get worse. As if he interrupted them, they became silent, whispering among themselves many things that didn't make since to him. The only thing that did stick into his mind like etched iron was "Its time for him to join us."

Ever since then they have played tricks on his mind which he tried to hide. He masterfully endured the torment they wracked on his brain, ignoring the voices even when they drowned out the real world. It was these times that he would turn to alcohol to drown out the voices, as they seemed to get muddled the more he drank. It was his only escape from that harsh reality. Nina looked up at Steven and smiled.

"So what do you want to eat? I'm hungry."

Steven put out his cigarette and gave Nina a kiss on the cheek.

"Well if you want, I could make something for a change."

"Really? That's not like…" Nina stopped in mid sentence, knowing full well that nothing he did now-a-days was like him.

"Yeah. I could use a break from cooking."

Steven interlaced his fingers and stretched out, popping his fingers.

"How's stroganoff sound?"

Nina grinned as he saw her mouth start to water. It was a dish, invented by his homeland and usually made on cold winter nights.

"That sounds wonderful! But we don't have any beef."

Steven stroked his chin for a moment.

"Well how about this, you run up to the store real quick and grab a slab, and ill start preparing the sauce and noodles?"

Nina was practically throwing herself off the couch by the time he finished his sentence. It was a rare treat, but a damn good one. She grabbed her keys and purse, gave Steven a kiss and was out the door without a second word.

"Great. You gave her an excuse to run away! Foolish Steven, when are you going to learn that she's not the one for you?"

Steven sighed and pinched his brow. He got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to pour himself another glass of whiskey. After taking that entire glass down in practically one swig, he began to fumble with the pots and pans, looking for the right skillet to cook the meat and sauce in.

"Oh trying to ignore me are you? You are insane Steven, there's no doubt about that, and I will not be ignored."

Steven turned the burner on the right setting and started getting his ingredients ready. Why wasn't the whiskey working? Usually his voice would be only a small whisper to him now. Shaking this thought he turned to pour himself another glass.

"Oh yes, drown me out with spirits! Oh yay! Let the spirits flow! You know it only brings me closer to you. So if you know I guess that takes the what out of the riddle, but were still left with the why."

Steven slammed his fist down.

"What riddle?! What the hell do you want from me?!"

A sinister chuckle from that slightly high pitched male voice made Steven's hair stand on end.

"I'm not the one who's after you! If it were up to me I would have you left alone. None of us do this on our digression."

"Our? You mean there are more of you?"

"Yes! Stupid boy! There are many of us, all peanuts within a walnut shell, all replaceable."

Steven bowed his head as he leaned on the counter. He could hardly believe that he was having a conversation in his head. And what did he mean peanuts in a walnut shell? Another riddle? It hardly made any since.

"No matter how much you drink boy, you can not ignore me."

Steven took another shot, feeling a bit drunk already as his world started to spin slightly.

"Ill be damned if I don't try."

The voice huffed.

"And you'll be damned if you do, more than you don't. You're next in line Steven. It's your turn at the wheel."

What turn? What wheel? He was starting to get extremely agitated.

"You will see me tonight yes? Your wife will not be coming back until tomorrow morning, due to that fellow she has been seeing. You will try to find her but you won't get anywhere. When you finally reach the beginning of your rope, that's when shell take you."

"What the hell did you just say?!"

Steven searched his mind for an answer, he expected a reply. This was the only time he expected one. Yet it seemed that responses came only when he didn't wish to receive them. What did he mean about that fellow? What fellow? Steven churned these in his head, cranking his rusty gears o produce an explanation. Finding nothing he turned the stove off and put the ingredients away. There was no use lying to himself, he knew about this fellow for a while, but he was always afraid to say anything. He knew they were talking and seeing each other, but he had convinced himself that they were just being friendly. After putting all of his cooking materials away he walked into his office across form his bedroom and sat at the computer. He checked her email once again, like an addict looking to read the next chapter in a story. He always left her email open, conveniently at times. It was almost as if she didn't care if he found out. He had been tracking their emails for nearly two weeks now. He never said anything, nor acted any different. He didn't have the heart to face it. In truth he didn't have the heart for her in the first place. He loved her, there was no doubt about that, but he yearned for something more. He may love her, but he was unhappy with her. He wondered if she felt the same. He rolled in these thoughts, reading over the letters and smoking a few camels as he studied the pattern. They would usually email early in the morning, pretending it was still late at night. They would talk discreetly and at some points talk in Spanish. It was obvious that they were trying to hide this on two sides, not just one. They never said names, only pet names that changes with each email. She thinks she's clever by doing this, or was it his idea? He didn't know but either way it was futile. He spent an entire year in Italy studying codes and how to break them. He saw through this nearly instantly. They were going out on dates, they were having sex, they were happy with each other and they seemed to match up perfectly. Reaching for another smoke, he caught a glimpse of the clock out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't realized how much time had gone by. It was already eight, and not even a phone call from her. Now this was just obvious disrespect to him. Overconfidence at its worst.

"What? Why are you so surprised? I told you didn't I?"

Steven spun around in his chair, Tiberia too jumped from her resting place on the floor as she snarled at the door, half awake. Steven couldn't believe what he saw. There was just no way he could believe it. His mouth hung open, his fingers tried to point but all he could do was gently flap his wrist, hoping that his fingers would get the idea. He didn't snap back into attention until he felt his cigarette burn into his jeans. In front of him, stood a white rabbit about four feet tall, standing on hind legs, wearing a maroon and black vest and top hat with a pocket watch chain dangling from a pocket on his vest. His fur was slightly mangy, and his teeth were yellow and crooked. His smell was less than comforting.

"Ok, now I know I'm completely insane."

The rabbit threw his hands up and placed them on his hips.

"Well it's about time! I've only been telling you this for over a year now! I swear, you're type of people always are the hardest to get through to."

Tiberia raised her fur as she crept closer to the giant talking rabbit. He seemed to not pay any attention to her at all, only folded his hands in front of him.

"How…I don't understand this! Who are you?"

"Ahhh! Answers! Questions will come in time, answers are what you have, answers without questions. You already know who I am stupid boy. Most everyone in the world knows."

It didn't even dawn on him until the rabbit had said something. He knew the face was familiar, even though it was freakish and unnatural. His eyes moved over to the video game case that lay on his desk, with a mangy cat and a demented girl.

"You're telling me you came from a video game?" Steven stated, hardly believing what he was saying as logic sunk in.

"Video game? What in blazes is that?! I am from Wonderland stupid boy. Wonderland, not Veedeogam!"

Steven caught a glimpse of her eyes right before she pounced, it was already too late, even as he lunged for her. Tiberia leapt into the air, fangs baring, snarling and waiting to sink into her master's intruder. Just as his appearance alone was unnatural, it seems his advantages were also equally puzzling. In a flash, the hare had pulled out a massive wooden hammer that was nearly twice the size of himself and slammed it against Tiberia's head, sending her flying into the wall. She landed on the book case then rolled off onto the floor in a deep sleep.

"Filthy mutt. I never really liked hounds."

The rabbit turned his attention to Steven who had his eyes locked with the rabbits. In his hand he had a sword that he pulled from his collection on the wall. It was a simple broad sword, simple, but crafted just as well as the old days work required. Steven swung at the rabbit low, trying to catch him off guard, but he had jumped into the air and brought down the colorful hammer on his head. Steven stumbled back into the computer desk, dropping his sword and gripping his brain. It was painful but more over it was tiresome. He felt his eyes grow heavy as the pain was replaced with tiredness. He did his best to fight it.

"Well, you're a tough one. I would expect no less form a soldier of your stature though."

The rabbit spit into his gloved hands, and rubbed them together before he gripped the handle of the massive wooden hammer. Steven had stumbled onto his knees at this point, seeing that regaining his composure would fail on his feet. The rabbit, swung slowly, taking aim at the top of Steven's head. He wound back then struck with all his might. Steven hardly had time to move. The last thing he noticed was a wooden face, laughing at him as it flew towards him knocking him out clean. The rabbit huffed as he heaved the hammer over his shoulder, obviously proud of what he had accomplished.

"Well you were harder than I expected. You really must learn to face the music stupid boy."

The rabbit pulled out his pocket watch as the ground underneath the office seemed to melt away into a swirling tunnel of color.

"Waaah! Were late! Stupid boy you made me late for my audience with the queen!"

The ground seemed to swallow Steven as the rabbit leapt in after him, Tiberia following as the last of the room crumbled away into chaos.


	5. Chapter 4

The water lapped at his face, gently convincing him to open his eyes. Steven coughed as his first deep breath was riddled with salty water. He stumbled to his feet, using his hands to steady himself on the uneven and seemingly flowing sand. The headache was intense! That rabbit must have hit him too hard, but the more he thought, anything that had to convince him of anything, had to be too hard. He didn't know why it was like that, but guessed that he loved the challenge either way.

The sky was a swirling grey, showing no real sky, but instead folds of clouds, constantly crashing into each other and sometimes running violently by. He surveyed his surroundings as best as he could with groggy eyes. Mostly cracked and sodden dirt, with scarce plants, but many leafless, seemingly dead trees. There really was no sound, other than the gentle waves of water that crashed on the beach. The fact that this world was very different from the one that he knew upset his stomach. He felt he might regret this but convinced himself that it was the best course of action.

"Hello?"

His voice carried, but didn't echo at all. He paused for a moment, keeping keen eyes on all that surrounded him incase his cry was answered with hostility. He heard nothing more, even the waves seemed to stop as the wind died out. With one hand on his stomach he started stumbling forward, trying to keep his balance. It was unusually warm here he thought. His clothes were tattered and wet, but he felt no cold at all. Even when the wind blew he was sure he should have felt a chill, at least from his thin tank top. Steven managed to grip the trunk of the large dead tree, first of many in a ravaged forest so it seemed. He steadied himself, finding the cracked ground to be a bit more stable than the sand he crawled away from. He coughed up the last of the water that now only irritated his chest as he prepared another deep breath.

"Hello?"

Again there was nothing, but something felt very wrong here. With each hello, there was more and more silence that followed. The sounds became muffled, and then drown out all together. It's almost as if he was…

_Drowning!!!_

Steven awoke under the waves, seeing the light shine down through the water; he quickly kicked and thrashed his arms in a desperate attempt to reach the surface. He could feel his lungs tightening as they cried out for fresh oxygen. Slowly but surely he climbed the realm of water and broke free from its cold embrace. He took in a deep breath, ignoring the small droplets that entered his chest, only savoring the sweet life that the oxygen gave back to him. He kicked his legs out a bit after the water settled, coughing but at least he knew he wouldn't die just yet. After settling down, he wiped his eyes and took a look around. There was little difference from the dream that he had, except there was a multitude of color all around him, unlike the grayscale world that he had just escaped from. The clouds were still grey and rolling, but the sun could still be seen through slivers and parts in the sky. He saw shore not to far from where he was, a nice sandy beach. In all reality, he didn't care if it looked present or not, he just wanted to reach dry land. Mustering up the strength, he began swimming towards the broken shore. A bit further out than he expected, he felt the muddy bottom touch his fingers as he paddled. He steadied himself then planted his boots in the sticky and watery bottom. He fell down to his knees, finally able to settle onto solid ground he rested a bit to catch his breath.

That's when it caught his eye. There was a woman lying on the shore, human from the looks of it, but her hair was an unusual brindle color. She was also nude for all to see. His natural instinct soon ran over him and more than wondering how he got there, he began to wade to shore to help her.

"Hey! Are you okay? Hey!"

Steven managed to get to shallow enough water to pick up a slight jog without stumbling. He ran over to the woman and took off his jacket. She was covered in sand and her hair was slightly muddy. It looked like she had been through hell. He put the jacket over her front to protect her modesty and lifted her to his chest. He knew now that she was no woman, but a girl, no more than sixteen by the looks of it. He had the most unusual hair color that seemed completely natural. A rusty red, brown and black, all waved in lines down the short hair. She had the same look he imagined he had on his face when he woke up. She was out cold.

_Who would leave a girl out here like this?_

Steven looked around at the scenery, and nearly dropped her out of surprise. He recognized this place only slightly, only ever so slightly. He saw nothing but black and white squares, broken at first as they emerged from the sand on the beach, but formed the shape of a very popular game that he used to play as a kid. He couldn't help but think back on a book he once read. When he saw a red thing move from just beyond the portcullis that separated the beach from the marble, he knew immediately where he was.

"Pale…realm?" he asked himself.

He remembered reading about this in a book by his favorite author. He also remembered it from the game he recently bought. This couldn't be real, could it? Just as his mind started to wander again, the young woman he held in his arms started to wake up. She roused one eyelid open at first, then both opened in shock. She threw herself away from Steven, dropping his jacket and backing away from him towards the beach. When the water lapped at her hand, she quickly pulled it away from the water, but then stared at her hand. It was as if she had never seen her own hand before. She studied it, and was mesmerized by it.

"Are you okay?"

The woman seemed to forget about her fascination with her own body for a moment and continued to back away, just far enough so that the water didn't touch her. At first he thought that she would have the typical reaction of any woman who suddenly found herself naked on a beach somewhere, but she didn't seem to protect her modesty in the slightest. Steven sighed and stood up, gently as not to provoke fear or any kind of threatening gesture. He hunched slightly and extended his hand.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The woman still seemed cautious, but she dropped her defensive position slightly. It was apparent that she didn't trust him, but she didn't take him for a threat for the moment. She continued to stare at her surroundings, obviously baffled by where she was, just as much as he. Steven looked back towards the gate and saw that the red thing had come back and was talking to another red thing. They both pointed and stared, talking he could tell but he was too far away to hear. He had a bad feeling about them but unless they started doing anything that felt threatening, he felt it necessary only to keep an eye on them, for now. The woman was poking and pinching herself, not saying a word. She was absolutely fascinated with her body. She poked her generous breasts and smiled when she saw them jiggle. Steven plopped back down on the sand, folding his legs and reaching for his pack of smokes. He brought out a water sealed plastic case from his jacket and popped it open to show the twenty cigarettes he hand in there, along with his Zippo that he acquired in Iraq. It felt strange to him. This place reminded him of that place somewhere, even though there was practically nothing of resemblance. Hell, there wasn't even sand in Iraq, just dust. He lit the smoke and inhaled deeply.

_Oh god, I live for moments like this…_

Feeling a hundred times better that now he sated his addiction, he looked over at the woman again; she was on her knees, staring at her rear. She wagged it a bit, but he could tell in her eyes and the way she stared at it that she felt something was missing.

"So are you stranded here too?"

Steven imagined shoving his boot in his mouth.

_Of course she was stranded here idiot! Why else would she be naked on a beach, although it does bring back memories of spring break in high school._

The woman sat back down on her rear, cross-legged as he was. Steven was a bit embarrassed as she showed no sign of modesty what-so-ever. He could see that her pubic hair matched the pattern on her short boy-cut hair; it almost made her look tiger striped. She just sat there, looking at him, occasionally becoming distracted by a bug or a strange noise.

"My name is Steven, what's your name?"

He canted her head a bit, as if she was trying to understand what he was saying. She opened her mouth but all that came from it was a 'gruuu' sound. Steven cocked his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Do you have a name?"

She nodded. That was good, at least she could understand him, but why didn't she talk? She opened her mouth again and tried to speak, but it came out like an infant attempting to converse with another. No recognizable words but she was making sounds and anyone could tell that in her head, she was attempting to have a conversation. She touched her lips with a sad look on her face, and then looked back at Steven.

"Can't you talk?"

She brought her hand down and folded them in her lap. She hung her head and shook 'no'. She started to cry a bit, sounding like a hiccup at first.

"No, no that's okay! It's alright."

Steven took another long drag as he glanced back at the gate. He was starting to get worried as now there were about five of those red objects behind the gate and two on the wall, straining to see them. When he looked back the woman had stopped crying and suddenly smiled brightly. She grabbed his hand and folded all of his fingers down except for the index finger. She then stuck her tongue out to the side as she tried to concentrate to the best of her abilities. She brought his finger down to the sand and tried to draw a straight line. After that first line was done, she glanced back at it as an artist would review the progress of his work. Then she brought his finger to the middle of the line then drew another line straight down. She then picked up his finger and drew another smaller line next to the other two, but putting a small dot on the tip just above it. Her smile faded slightly as she hovered his finger over the next part of the sand. She couldn't figure out what to write next.

_T-I…her name is Tye?_

"Is that your name? Is your name Tye?"

She looked as if she was about to shake her head, but instead nodded. He knew that she probably couldn't spell that well, if at all, and only recognized the shapes. She was just like a child. A child who grew up but never learned anything. Steven glanced back at the gate again as he blew out another cloud of smoke. He could see several large red things gathering in what he could obviously tell as a formation in front of the gate. Regardless of what their intentions were, he decided that it would be better if they were to remain unseen. If this world was anything like the game, he knew he would have his share of violence, and being unarmed, and having to protect a girl with amnesia, he felt it best to wait until he at least knew where he was. Steven took one last nervous puff on his cigarette and put it out in the sand. He grabbed Tye by the arm and pulled her up to her feet. She seemed wobbly at first but quickly regained her balance.

"I don't think we want to be seen," he said while motioning to the now visible red chess pieces that were advancing on the beach. "We better get out of here."

The woman looked over as she was being dragged away. She smiled and waved at the chess pieces in more or less of an innocent manner. They were just other people she would meet. Luckily, they didn't notice her as the closer they got, the more Steven noticed their weapons. The two of them reached the tree line far into the distance and ducked down behind the foliage. He saw that they were also moving towards the tree line.

_Shit! Did they see us go in?_

Just as he was contemplating, the woman tugged at his tank top. She pointed at a large sword pointed at them by a rather rough looking knight piece. It grunted, like a horse sound would and then put its finger to its lips. The knight pointed to the Red pieces that were patrolling their way. Steven looked back and found that they had really no clue about the white pieces. An ambush. The white knight hopped away and quietly neighed to the rest of his party as he hunched below a bunch of low hanging branches of a weeping willow tree. He looked around and saw other chess pieces as well. The fact that he felt in a dangerous position being in the middle of an ambush where his allegiance lie on neither side, he was baffled that chess pieces were actually alive! I mean he could see their pulse from their muscles and everything! They even had a slightly sweet odor. Steven grabbed Tye's wrist and yanked her back to the side, out of the way of the two warring factions. Finding a safe spot under a large fallen tree trunk, the two watched in anticipation.

Just as the last red piece hopped into the woods, the whites attacked. The knight that held them at sword point before attacked first, lopping the head off of the surprised rook that lead the patrol. The three knights and two bishops that followed behind charged without a second thought against the whites. The first bishop launched a beam of purple energy from his staff that cleaved two pawns in half that were charging. As that bishop grinned over his double-kill, the white rook snuck up behind him and knocked him down, then proceeded to pummel the bishop into a bloody pile of meat. Steven couldn't really tell but it looked like the Rook was made of…brick. Several red pawns started hopping into the fray, and they managed to gang up on one white pawn that was backed up behind the fallen tree. Tye had sunk into her knees, her eyes squinted shut and clasping her hands over her ears. She winced every time she heard a sword clash or a death cry. She even cried out when she felt the splinters of wood shatter into her face from the thrown sword by one of the red knights.

Steven turned around just in time to avoid it. A red pawn had apparently ran back to the gates for reinforcements and a massive looking red knight with black armor and a flail in one hand reared back up from the throw. His neigh was unearthly evil sounding and Steven could see that Tye was nearly in shock from the entire ordeal. He couldn't tell anyone why he felt the need to protect her, it just came natural. After all, he died as a civilian and was born again as a soldier. That soldier in him would never die. Just as the knight piece raised its flail to strike Tye, Steven, in one fell swoop, pulled the blade from the log and cut the wooden shaft of the flail before it was able to land on her. Steven tried extremely hard to remember the books and classes he took on medieval weaponry. Hell he had a sword and axe collection for several years; it would only serve him better if he knew how to use them. The other knights tried to rush in but the armored knight held out a hand and they stopped. One of the knights placed a sword in its hand and the armored knight started circling around him. Steven rolled his shoulders, and cracked his neck, loosening up to the challenge.

"You will scorn the day you defied Her Majesty."

_Her Majesty? _

Steven started pondering about this a bit too much as he completely forgot about the attack. The singular sword slash made an upward cut across his chest, drawing only a scratch, but enough to make a nice long shred in his tank top and draw some blood. Steven fell back, gripping his chest.

_So that's how you want play, huh?_

The knight did a few fancy spins on his sword before resting in another stance. His sword was larger than his, a two handed sword with a broad blade. He guessed that the sword was extremely heavy, but that the knight was already used to it as the speed that he swung was lightning fast. Steven did a sweep kick, trying to catch the knight off guard, but as he broke his concentration from hopping up, Steven brought the blade straight up into the knight's snout, splitting his nose in much the same fashion the knight split his shirt. Steven didn't grin. His training had already come back to him. His boots sunk in and he ripped off his tank top shirt, revealing the muscular build of a soldier. He squatted slightly, holding the sword next to him with both hands. His camouflaged pants stretched tightly as his dog tags jingled. The knight threw the blood onto the ground in frustration and charged. Steven dug his boots into the ground and met his charge with a battle cry. The white pieces exploded behind Steven, joining him in his fight against the red chess pieces. The knight leader (well with the way the armored knight acted around the reds, he only assumed) was taken aback at the sudden charge of whites behind him, this was his first mistake. Steven swung with all his might and met his blade with the knights. The knight gritted his teeth and glared at Steven as they brought their face close in protest to each other as the sparks flew from the pressure of each blade trying to overtake the other.

Tye recovered from the initial shock and stared at the fighters in heated combat. The whites were defiantly winning this battle, but she realized that in order for the battle to truly be won, Steven had to finish the red knight. She didn't know why, he just had to. It didn't feel right otherwise.

The two broke free form their contest and started exchanging blows. Steven was by no means a master at sword play, but he was quick thinking, and knew all of the basics. He could hold his ground easily against a seasoned sword fighter. The knight leapt into the air, doing a spinning axel and tried to cleave Steven in half at a diagonal angle which was always hard to counter.

This was his second mistake. As if the world slowed down for him, he planted his boot on the flat end of the massive sword, stepped up and sliced across its arm. Steven lost his balance when they fell and landed flat on his face. He quickly recovered and took a fighting stance again. The knight was cursing as it gripped its wound. It was pretty deep, the blood was running all over his body. It was hard to tell the blood from the sweat on the pieces right red body though. The knight gave a demonic roar and charged again blindly with its sword held to its side. Steven matched its charge again, holding his sword in the opposite side the knight kept his on. He was in a fury now, Steven had abandoned all rational thought and all he could think about was the heat of the battle. He felt no pain, no remorse, and no fear. Only one thought was in his head now, win. The knight brought the sword above it's head and neighed that evil neigh. Steven circled underneath him swinging the blade up as hard as he could. The two struck each other and stood motionless with their backs to each other on opposite sides. Steven was breathing heavily, very tired and quite out of breath. The cut on his chest was matched with a second drawn in much the same way as the first, only on the opposite side, creating a clean red 'X' for all to see. The knight however was still motionless, and soon, all found out why. Steven had made a cut on the Knights snout earlier, yet on this occasion, he finished the job, cleanly splitting the horses head in half. The knight fell to the ground, blood soaking into the compost that littered the floor of the forest. Steven didn't realize, but the whites had already driven the rest of the reds out and were gathered around him.

It was then that his wounds caught up with him. He felt the rush of battle leave him as he slumped down on one knee, using the sword to keep him aloft. The cuts were deeper than he realized. It formed tiny rivers down his abs and soaked into his pants. He felt light headed as he tried to stand up again.

_I must reach her…I…protect…_

Stevens's thoughts trailed off as he passed out and fell with a large thud, right in front of Tye. She cautiously crawled forward and shook Steven's shoulder. Gently at first, then she gripped both hands on his shoulder and did her best to arouse him. She cried out in unintelligible words, but the way she looked up at the white pieces, asking for help in her eyes. The pawns and bishops all looked at the knight that had red blood speckled all over him. He closed his eyes, then sheathed his sword and shield.

"Bring her with us. Give the woman garments to clothe herself." The knight turned towards the rest of his party and pointed at four pawns. "You all, quickly build a rack to carry him. We must bring him to the city quickly if we are to save him."

The white pieces all hurriedly went about standing guard to make sure no more reds would bother them, and helping out with other tasks where they could. The other knights took turns chopping at two tall saplings while the rook pulled strands of the weeping willow from the tree. The bishops tied the willow strands to the saplings and the pawns put Steven on it. He was still delirious and his skin was turning pale now. Tye covered herself with the bishop's surrendered robe and tugged on the knight leader's arm. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry young one. We will do our best to save him. For now you must stay with us. It's too dangerous to go off on your own."

Tye nodded in understanding and ran up to catch the four pawns that carried the stretcher. The knight waved over one of the last pawns and purposely hopped at a very slow pace to avoid the audience of the others.

"I want you to run ahead and inform the King and Queen. Something has gone terribly wrong if there are still two outsiders here."

"Nyuaaaa!" the pawn sounded in agreement.

The knight took off to catch up with the others while the pawn took another direction, hopping faster than the rest of the group, making sure he wasn't noticed. The knight sighed. If other humans had breached the barrier of Wonderland, this could only mean one thing, the Queen of Hearts has come back.


	6. Chapter 5

Nina rolled over in the bed and tucked her arms into her chest, letting her long hair hang over her shoulders as she fought back a tear from her eye. The man next to her in the bed also rolled over and gave her a quick kiss on her shoulder. She cringed away.

"Are you okay? Didn't you enjoy it?"

Nina didn't know what to answer, yes but I wasn't thinking of you? No but I keep coming back to you for more? She was always confused when this came up. She was cursed. There was no other explanation, at least none that she could swallow at the moment.

"I'm fine, it's just…"

She couldn't lose face in front of him, her ego couldn't take the abuse.

"It's just that this was unexpected. I didn't expect to run into you at the store."

She faked a smile as she tried even harder to fight back her tears. She had forgotten when this all started. She knew it had been going on for a while though, and that every time had sex with him, she thought she would die inside. Could she not see how bad she was ruining their lives? Well the fact is she could, and for some reason, she enjoyed the pain.

Nina sat up and reached for her jeans when she saw the alarm clock on the other side of the bed. She immediately panicked.

"Oh my god I can't believe I stayed this long!"

Nina started hurriedly dressing herself, half fixing her hair and looking around frantically for her keys.

"What's the rush? What are you late for?"

"The….dogs. They haven't been out all night! There's probably piss all over the floor."

This was half true, only she left out the part of her husband expecting to cook for her. She knew that he knew, in fact it was her goal. She wanted the fight, longed for it. She had gotten to the point where she would pick fights with Steven, just so he would notice her.

"Well, do you want me to drive you home, just to make sure your ok?"

"No I'll be fine." Nina said as she opened the door to the apartment. "See you tomorrow?"

"You got it."

Nina gave a quick smile then rushed out the door, unlocking the car with her keyless remote. As she crawled in and sat down, she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't explain it at the time but she felt ugly, to the point where she had to turn the mirror away. It was a hideous thing that she did, but she felt it necessary. Ever since Steven came back from the war, it was like he was another person. He would withdraw from the rest of the world into his books. She didn't mind this so much since it wasn't video games, but unlike the games which he would put down once in a while and on occasion would enjoy her company when he played, he would require absolute isolation. He did not want anything to do with the rest of the world, or even his wife when he wrote. He would be in the office with the door closed, only emerging for bathroom breaks. He wouldn't eat, sleep or even acknowledge her until he was finished with what ever he was writing. She almost wished he would go back to playing videogames. At least then he would come to bed at night.

Nina started the car and tried to think of excuses for staying out so late. She ran out of gas? It was probable, but as she passed several gas stations on either side of the road, she quickly dismissed that one. Living in a town that's considered the biggest gas station in the world, that was defiantly not the best idea. How about, she lost her wallet somewhere, her mother called? Nina didn't really know of any good excuse. As it was, her list of them was running up short. In truth she didn't really care if she got caught or not. She just wanted to be noticed. It was so nice before he was deployed, he had a problem with games but he still listened to her, still held her if anything, once in a while. Now he hides inside his own skin, hides away from himself, not just her. She sighed again as she turned off the lights before she pulled into the driveway. She wanted to be caught. She turned that around in her head as she fumbled with her keys in the doorknob. She opened the door slowly, hoping that Steven wasn't in the room. He had a nasty habit of being so quiet, someone could be staring right at him and would just forget he was there. She stalked quietly from the living room to the kitchen. Naturally, alcohol and empty liquor bottles scattered around everywhere. She then stalked into the office, knowing full well that he was still awake. Or so it would seem when she stealthily opened the door to find nothing but the flickering monitor and an empty writing desk with spilled ink. She looked up a second confused, and then looked inside the bedroom. It was untouched. She felt nervous as she noticed that Tiberia was not here either. She walked into the office and looked around at the mess when she felt a deathly chill come over her. She gripped her arms in order to comfort herself but to no avail. It drove right up into her spine, filling her with fear. Something had happened in this room while she was away, she could just feel it. Without touching anything but the light switch, she backed out the door and closed it behind her. She shook off her superstitions for now. She would go to bed and wait for his explanation tomorrow.

Steven awoke, strapped to a makeshift stretcher and feeling like he was just stabbed in the gut. Looking left and right, he saw the knights on either side of him, keeping a keen eye out around them but not straying from their path. He stretched his hand over his stomach and found that the wound that was there before had healed almost completely. He was still sore, but he felt he could manage. Tye took notice of his awakening and let lose a small cry of joy as she ran to his side, grabbing his hand. She was clothed now, although in a gown much too big for her, at least she had some semblance of civility. As if they read his mind, the knights stopped and set the stretcher down on the ground. Steven rolled off and did his best to stand to his feet.

"Easy now," The white knight who Steven took as the leader of the party hopped up and extended his hand. It was cold and hard, like marble.

"You were out for a little while."

Steven gripped his head and instinctively brought his hand over his left breast. Feeling panicked when he felt nothing but formed muscle, he quickly patted his body down. He stopped when Tye held out a pack of cigarettes in front of him. He sighed as he gently took them from her hand, along with his jacket.

"She is quite dedicated to you stranger. She has not left your side since we departed the red gates."

"So this isn't a dream…" Steven said under his breath.

"I'm afraid not. From as hard as the ground you stand on, to as cold the wind that chills you, you are here, and that's a problem."

Steven looked up, trying to clear the grogginess from his eyes when he noticed where he was. The walls were wet and unpleasant; shackles lined the white and black bricks with only a solitary window that occasionally shown the sky among checkered clouds.

_Prison…_

The iron bars came down beside them, locking them into this cell. Steven stood to his feet and scrambled to the bars, finding it hard to keep his balance.

"Wha- what's going on? Why are you putting us in here?!"

It was a dumb question, but he felt the need to ask, just incase the answer was any different that what he thought.

To his surprise, there was no answer at all from the two knight pieces that guarded the cell. They looked at him, looked at each other, then shuffled and stood at attention guarding the cell again. It was obvious that they weren't going to talk to him. He hit the bars with his palms, shaking them and sending dust down from above. The two guards jumped and drew their swords, neighing angrily. Steven just turned his back and walked over to the wooden bench that was chained to the wall. Tye just sat on the floor, and stared at him, occasionally getting distracted by the insects that buzzed around the room.

"I don't suppose you have anything to do with this?" he asked rhetorically to her. She just cocked her head to the side and tried her hardest to understand what Steven was talking about. He just sighed and wiped the sweat off his face. He reached for his pack of smokes and drew one out.

"You know a part of me knew something like this was real, but now that I'm here…"

Steven took a long drag off his cigarette and blew it out his nose lazily as he leaned back against the wall.

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing. Heh, I guess I'm more fucked up in the head that I first thought."

Tye stood up from the floor, almost tripping on the long robes as she walked over and sat next to Steven. She nuzzled into his arms and put her head on his shoulder. She was shaking slightly. Not surprising as she's walking around naked under those robes. Steven laughed to himself.

"I'll have you know I'm married."

That comment only seemed to cause her to nuzzle into him deeper as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Steven leaned his head against the wall and looked down at the young girl. He parted her hair and did what he could to try and make it neat. A small thing here and there as he gently ran his fingers through the brindle colors. Already, she was fast asleep. Steven took the last drag from his cigarette and flicked it against the opposite wall.

"You better watch where you throw that, you might start a fire."

A sinister voice rang out from the darkness. Steven unbuttoned the clip on his knife. He didn't move but kept one hand over the handle.

"I could say the same about scaring the wrong person."

"Quite, especially in your case. You are just a boiling kettle of emotions."

Steven watched as a yellow tooth filled grin seemed to fade into existence in front of him as well as two beady yellow eyes. His grip on the knife tightened.

"Now don't be hasty, I came because I wanted to talk, I wanted to see if it was true."

"If what was true?"

The smile snickered, licking its fangs. It said it meant him no harm, but he couldn't pry his hand away from the handle of his knife even if he wanted to.

"If you're here, then its happening again and _she _will be back. She always returns when Wonderland is in peril."

Steven wondered if this individual didn't sound happy about this current situation.

"And who exactly are you waiting for? Where are we and how in the hell did I get here?!"

Steven was losing his patience, but lowered his voice as Tye shuffled in her sleep in his lap. She opened her eyes slightly, but quickly drifted back into dreamland.

"You arrived here because you answered our call, soldier boy. Its time you took your turn at the wheel, now that it has started spinning again."

Steven looked down at Tye for a moment. His turn at the wheel? What exactly was that suppose to mean?

"I'm really here, aren't I? I'm really in Wonderland…"

The sinister smile started to fade as Steven looked back up.

"And the boy grows a little bit more…"

He knew the story, just as well as any faithful reader did. As the last of the smile faded from the darkness, he heard a metal clank on the floor. It was an old key of some sort. He looked over at the guards, who were, at absolutely no surprise to Steven, fast asleep at their post. He then heard that voice in his head again. His blood started to boil, his fists clenched as all the blood rushed to his head. He ground his teeth as his eyes became bloodshot. He could hardly understand what the voice was saying to him, but his rationality was fading. All he felt was rage. He gently set Tye's head on the wooden bench carefully as to not wake her, picked up the key and walked towards the door. He inserted the key and gave it a slow turn, hearing the pins fall into place as the iron bars creaked open. Steven gripped his knife and unsheathed it with a deadly intention. He walked towards the two knight pieces silently. The never had a chance.


	7. Chapter 6

Tye woke up slowly at first, stretching her hands out in front of her. It felt good to sleep your stresses away. It helps clear your mind and…

Tye saw that the cell door was wide open. She slowly rose from her seat, couscous as to not draw the attention of the two guards standing erect and at attention, motionless. She started wondering why they had left the cell door open. She wondered as she walked closer, that was until she smelled it. It was an unmistakable smell, one that she remembered from the past. She crept up to the two knights and found that they weren't motionless, nor were they standing at attention, well voluntarily anyway. The one on the left was pinned to the wall by the chest with his sword. He was shaking uncontrollably. The other had a line around its neck, warm and red, leaking blood. It was still breathing but was completely motionless and looked at her with a great amount of fear. She reached up to touch that red ring on its neck when it neighed out in terror. It only took one hop for its head to come clean off, body falling limp and head plopping in the already pooled blood.

Tye was absolutely mortified. She steadied herself on the iron bars as she screamed. She had never been so scared in her life. She tried to listen for something, anything that could identify what it was this did these horrible acts. She could hear nothing but the ever persistent ticking of a clock. There was no wind; no usual sound of shuffling or hopping chess pieces, there was nothing. Tye regained her composure and gulped down her tears. She leaned down to the twitching dead body of the first knight and grabbed its sword. It was small and light, perfect for her. She had only seen Steven use it before but had no idea what to do with it herself. She swung it in the air a few times, trying to get the feel of it. She couldn't see herself killing anyone but she didn't want to venture forth unarmed. She started walking up the steps which flowed with small streams of blood, falling like waterfalls down the stairs. She reached the top and found much the same scene up top. The two bishops standing guard were each impaled and pinned to the wall with knives by their throats. They were gulping down blood and letting it spill out of their mouths while trying to pull the knives from the wall. Their hands were shaking and they were trying to scream for help, but all that came of it was a gargled sigh. The more she saw the more Tye became afraid, and the harder it became to hold in her screams.

Tye encountered many situations as this. Most of the white pieces were left decapitated, or pinned to the wall with military grade knives in various areas. What disturbed her most was the amount of blood spilt everywhere. It stained the white and black all around her. She tried to help those that she could but what ever forced those knives into the walls was immensely powerful. The knives wouldn't even give slightly. They held fast, draining the life out of what ever it held. She made her way into the courtyard when she saw Steven standing with his back to her, facing a groveling king. She about opened her mouth to call out for him in her way, when a cold hand gripped her mouth and dragged her quietly into the shadows.

"_Shhhhhh…_"

The white hand only pointed to Steven. She struggled for a moment until he turned around. There was something wrong with him. His eyes were different. They glowed red like magic. They didn't have the soft blue crystal glow they usually had but radiated a red hate from deep within. Steven turned for a moment and slowly took steps forward. He was covered in blood that was not his own. It dripped from his hair along his muscled chest and breathed with fury. His jacket was missing and all she saw was his black tank top. He stopped momentarily and looked up, as if he was listening to the very words of God. That was when she saw the king piece. He wasn't groveling in any way. He was dismembered and reassembled into a ghoulish fetish.

"He went berserk a few hours ago," the voice whispered into her ear. I don't know why, nor do I know where he gets his powers."

Tye witnessed a strong and tall rook come charging into the courtyard, only to be thrown back against the marble pillar with a thrown knife to the face. Steven's hand glowed blue for a moment and she saw the knife simply grow back into his hand. She couldn't help but let out a small yelp.

This was a big mistake.

Steven's eyes beamed down on the two of them. The knight wasn't sure that he saw them, but only heard a sound in the shadows. His palms started to sweat as he gripped his flail tighter. He and Tye both held their breath for what seemed an eternity as he walked closer, his fist in a death grip around his combat knife. He seemed to bellow smoke with each thunderous breath Steven took. His eyes danced with lightning and screamed murder to who would look back at them. He stopped at the edge of the shadows, staring straight at Tye. She was paralyzed with fear. She didn't know this side of him existed. She only felt a warm comfort when she was in his arms. They were gentle and caring. They couldn't be used this way, they just couldn't. It was impossible!

Hearing another sound resonate down the walkway, he heard the roaring of other chess pieces enter the courtyard. His attention was diverted to the left as he watched the pieces try to swarm him down the hall. He stood erect at the mouth of the path and held his knife in his right hand, over his left soldier, drawing one foot back and keeping both knees slightly bent. He cried out his battle cry, but it was not his voice. It was a deep, harsh bellow from the underworld that escaped his chest. Tye broke down crying. How could someone who came across as so caring and kind, fighting to protect her turn out to be like this?

"They can only give us a few seconds. We must flee, now!"

The knight grabbed Tye who was beside herself with sorrow and hopped as fast as he could towards the opposite end of the courtyard. Tye just couldn't believe it. Even though he was like this she didn't want to be separated form him.

"Steven!!!"

She screamed out as the knight turned the corner and out the front gates of the Pale Realm. He didn't stop there, but kept running into the dense and dark forest outside.

It was nearly an hour at full speed that the knight piece hopped through the forest without stopping. Setting Tye down on the soft dirt, the knight unsheathed his sword and jabbed it into the earth, using it to stabilize himself. He was very much out of breath.

Tye on the other hand only leaned against the rotten log, staring at the mushrooms growing on that end and running the back of her hand lazily against the decomposing bark. She was broken and alone. She felt this way once, a long time ago when she was very young.

"I didn't think it was true. I thought this was all just a big mistake, an even bigger misunderstanding."

The knight piece hopped over to the log and sat down himself. He took his helm off and revealed the face of a middle aged man with long flowing white hair. He was much different than the other knights, for one, he was not a horse. He shook his head as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"The cycle is supposed to be broken. The red queen was killed by our savior years ago, why is this happening again?"

Tye was still upset about the situation, but she couldn't help her curiosity. She shot a look of intrigue to the knight, as if asking '_what's happening again?_' The knight saw this and looked her up and down.

"This is wonderland little girl. It was a place that was created from a little girl's imagination countless years ago. Her creativity and curiosity was so immense, that she locked herself in a dream world and made it real. She pulled souls of disturbed people from the real world into this world to fill her slots as characters in her story."

Tye was very interested in this. She couldn't understand much of what he was talking about but it was not like she could specifically ask him to elaborate.

"Our savior came at the height of the queen's insanity, and freed all of us, or those of us that wanted to be free. Some of us couldn't go back to the real world after all that had happened, after all that we had lived through here, so we closed off the holes, forbade contact with the other world and lived in peace ourselves. That is until a month ago. The old characters started reappearing in wonderland again, for no apparent reason. Then you two appeared."

Tye was concentrating hard. She heard her stomach growling loud but didn't know how to tell the knight. She could care less about his story now, she hadn't eaten in a while. She clenched her teeth and tried to mimic what she saw Steven do a lot, but the only sounds that escaped her mouth were unintelligible squeaks.

"We had suspected that the Red King of the Pale Realm was at fault, as they were the ones who took the Queen of Heart's fall the hardest. He was trying to reopen the gates between our world and yours in order to find the Queen and bring her soul back to wonderland, I didn't think he succeeded."

Tye couldn't stand it anymore. The hunger was outstanding in her mind and her stomach was turning in cramps.

"F-f-f-ah..f-f-oo-fffooo-duh…"

The knight leaned in closer, paying closer attention to what she was struggling to say. He knew that she couldn't talk so he did his best to concentrate on her words as to not frustrate her.

"What was that?"

"Ffff-ff-ah-ood, fa-ood."

She was struggling so hard, but that was the best she could do for now. The knight leaned back for a moment, then like a stroke of genius, he understood what she was trying to say. More so not from what she was saying, but her gripping her stomach and pointing to her mouth.

"Food! That's right you must be hungry."

Tye nodded as she rocked back and forth, hugging her midsection.

The knight stood to his, well what can best be explained as a foot, and grabbed his helmet, holding out his hand towards Tye.

"I do no have food on me, but we are not far from the Duchess's shack in the swamp. Another few hours and I shall make sure your fed."

He helped Tye up, from her sitting position and caught her as she nearly fell from tripping on the long robes.

"And some new clothes. Garments such as these do not befit a lady."

The two started walking down the forest path. Tye found out that this knight was named Arlette, and he was the oldest of the white pieces. Knowing that Tye was frustrated with her inability to communicate beyond grunts and gestures, tried to teach her a few words here and there. He did his best, but he was no scholar, so what she learned by the time they reached the shack was crude at best. She was an extremely fast learner though, he gave her that.

The two stepped up onto the rickety porch as the knight knocked on the door. Tye could smell something wonderful cooking from inside there. Her mouth started watering and she had to stop herself from drooling. Her stomach ached again, also aware of the delicious smell from just the other side of the door, and made sure to let Tye know about it by growling at her. The door opened and standing in the hearth was a portly man with a grand smile on his face. He was dressed all in white with a cooking at adorned to his already oddly shaped head. He carried a ladle in his right hand and swung it at his belly when he laughed.

"Ha ha! Sir Knight of the Pale Realm! It is much a pleasure to see you again. Please come inside, I'm sure the Duchess will be thrilled to see you!"

The portly man waddled to the side and let the two of them enter. It was dirty inside, mostly a muck and mud filled tunnel which made little sense from what she saw on the outside. She thought this was a house, not a cavern.

"Thank you Chef. Is the duchess here? I'm afraid I bring dreadful news from the Pale Realm."

"Ho ho! I'm afraid she is away for the moment. Please make yourself comfortable until she returns."

Arlette nodded as he placed a hand on Tye's shoulder.

"Also, do you have any food and a garment you could spare a poor girl?"

The Chef's laugh caused a rumble in the cave as they walked down. Tye giggle slightly to herself as she watched the mans enormous belly jiggle up and down.

"But of course Sir Knight! She…"

The man trailed off as he got a good look at her through the light of the lightning bugs, which were gruesomely nailed to the wall.

"Heh, heh, she's not…"

"She is with me good sir, it is alright."

The man stared at Tye for a moment then back at Arlette before smiling and laughing again. He sure was a jolly fellow.

"Bbbruah haha! Of course of coarse! I will have the tailor make you a nice dress, befitting such a beautiful girl. I also am cooking a grand meal of boar and cherry pie with strawberry cordial and wine. Your famished girl, come with me, you must eat to keep up your strength in such a harsh land."

Tye followed the two down into the murky earth until they came upon a rather elegant wooden door with a shiny golden handle. When the Chef opened it, it was as if they entered another world entirely. Everything was clean, and there was rustle and bustle all over. Servants were busy with their tasks, cleaning this and serving that. It was a quaint image that made her smile. The Chef waved over a few of the maids to his side.

"My goodness look at what a dirty little girl you are! You absolutely must have a bath before the Duchess will see you!"

The older and equally portly woman put a hand on the Chef's shoulder.

"I will make sure that she becomes a lady for tonight's banquet!"

The Chef rumbled again as the woman grabbed Tyes hand. She seemed confused and looked towards the Arlette, as if confused on what to do. He motioned for her to follow the woman and so she did, looking back once in a while as she was tugged around the corner of the grand white hall and out of Arlett's sight.

"She's an interesting one do you not think so?"

The Chef started walking leisurely down the polished marble floor with Arlette sliding beside him. He stopped for a moment, then brought his feet out of the platform of the white piece. He had legs after all. The Chef looked shocked at this.

"Why do you do such things?! Are you not a knight of the Pale Realm? You cannot denounce your title so easily Sir Knight!"

Arlette Sighed as he placed his other foot on the ground.

"The title was denounced for me sir. The Pale Realm is no more."

The maids and servants hurried to pick up the stand that once held the great and legendary Knight Captain of the Whites. Such messes were not appropriate for the Duchess's eyes. For a knight piece, standing on your own two feet meant you didn't play the game anymore, that you were no longer a chess piece and no piece red, black or white had ever done so lightly.

"As I can see. Tell me old friend, what happened that would force you to take a stand against your heritage?"

Arlette continued to walk with the Chef down he main ballroom floor.

"We believe that the Red King has succeeded in bringing outsider back into our world. We believe he is searching for the fallen queen."

"This is dire news my friend. Most dire indeed. So the girl is…"

Arlette nodded. His hair was starting to gain some semblance of color now as was his skin and armor. His hair was filling out into a long and wavy golden blond, his skin, pale but filling with color fast. His armor losing its white luster but instead started reflecting chrome in its curves.

"Yes old friend. She is not of Wonderland, but she is not the only one who came here from the other world. The other is being manipulated by the Red King to remove any resistance that would fall against the fallen queen. His strength and prowess is unnatural, his hunger of battle and efficiency of it is horrendous. I have never seen such an individual, this world or other this powerful and blood thirsty. He is the one who killed the white king."

The Chef paused for a moment.

"So all of the whites were killed?!"

"Down to the last pawn, I'm sure of it. He was moving like he had a mission, and like he was possessed. Of this, I have no doubt that the Red King is behind this."

The Chef and Arlette turned the corner into the grand dining hall. Arlette looked nearly completely human now. His skin was still pale as were his eyes, but those would last forever, a reminder of who he truly was and where he came from.

The dining hall was huge, Arlette couldn't count the many chairs that adorned the 'U' shaped table but he would guess well over a few hundred. The servants and maids were running this way and that, setting the forks and knives in their proper places, making sure the napkins were neatly aligned with its neighbors.

"This is most dreadful news indeed my old friend, news that must be heard by the Duchess."

Arlette sighed.

"But what will come of it?"


	8. Chapter 7

Tye never did like baths, especially cold ones. This one wasn't necessarily cold, but she couldn't help but feel indifferent from the cold steel bucket she had to sit in while the maids bathed her. The room was smaller, with wooden floors and candle lights illumination the porcelain wash basin and chamber pot.

"My what have you been through to be covered in so much dirt? Not befitting of a lady!"

The old portly maid seemed to say this a lot. This isn't fitting of a young lady this, and you can't do that as a lady that. Tye was starting to get annoyed. What exactly did she mean by un-lady like behavior? Tye didn't even know what a lady was, or rather their version of one.

Another splash of warm water fell over her head as the two young maids started rubbing her scalp with soap rather harshly. She growled at them at first but they didn't hear. She just gritted her teeth and let them go about their business. They wouldn't let her go until they were done so no use prolonging it by struggling.

Of all the things she thought about while trying to drown out the maid's laughter and aggressive strokes into her hair was of Steven. She still couldn't figure out what had gone wrong with him. She knew he was not the type of person capable of such acts, but then again, he didn't seem like himself. He seemed like someone else entirely. She had listened to the story of wonderland before as well and drew her own conclusions about its existence, although such thoughts were meaningless now. What bothered her was why she was here. She couldn't remember anything before she woke up on the beach with Steven, only her name. She felt close to Steven for some reason but couldn't figure out what exactly it was. She recognizes his face, knows his smell and warmth, but other than that, she only knows what she feels, and not what she remembers.

"Ok sweetie, just one more…"

Tye was doused once again by the warm water, catching her off guard for a moment as the soapy water entered her mouth. She inhaled accidentally out of shock as was coughing up the water.

"I must say it was a chore getting you cleaned up little lady, but my suspicions were correct, underneath that dirty little girl was a very beautiful young lady!"

The other maids seemed to agree with the portly maid's comment, all taking pride in the small work that was done. Tye looked up through matted hair from the knock at the chamber door. The young maid who couldn't be much older than her mid-twenties answered through a small crack in the door and accepted something from rough and wrinkly old hands. Closing the door she held it up in the light. The portly maid was beside herself.

"Oh now that will look absolutely stunning on you! We MUST get you dry so you can try it on!"

Tye was only concerned about the food that waited after all of this hell she had to go through. She felt it was a kind reward at the end of suffering. According to her, this was not far from the truth. She was helped to her feet by the other maids and was told to hold her arms out. The other maids presumed to run a coarse yet soft cloth all over her arms and body, her legs and feet, and finally her face. She wrinkled her face a bit as the cloth tickled her nose. It was a bit cold but that was to be expected after she had just bathed. She watched as the portly maid held the dress over her body and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed then held the dress to Tye. She held on to it and stared at it.

It was a very elegant white gown with white ruffles around the skirt. It was matched with golden lace at the puffy arm cuffs around her shoulder and all along the chest and waist line. The dress would seem to run all the way down to her ankles. Just looking at it made her feel uncomfortable. Tye looked back up at the maids, who all seemed to have little stars in their eyes at they looked at her. Tye had absolutely no idea how to wear this.

"I don't know." She said as she held the dress up.

It took a moment but the portly maid gasped in understanding.

"Oh you poor deer, you don't know how to put on clothing? And you can hardly talk you poor deer! Let me help you."

Tye really didn't want to wear the dress, but something about carrying on like a lady, and the anticipation of the maids made her nervous to say otherwise. They instructed her to hold her arms in the air so she did. The maids carefully slid the dress down over Tye, trying not to make the ruffles dirty or to wrinkle the fabric. They put her arms through the sleeves and slowly zipped the sides closed. Tye looked down at the dress as the three maids stepped back to admire her figure. Tye felt a bit uncomfortable as the dress squished her breasts and made it slightly hard to breathe, but there was something about this dress that she liked. She ran her hands along the skirt and her waist and looked back up at the maids. The two young ones were swooning over the beauty and the old portly one was holding a handkerchief to her eyes.

"Oh my now that is a look for you!"

"I agree! She's so beautiful!"

"Yes, reminds me of when I was that age!"

Tye let a small smile escape her mouth as she looked back down at the dress and examined it more. The old maid grabbed the big bucked of water that Tye bathed in and with strength that no one would expect form her, she lifted it off the ground.

"I'll take the water out. You two do her hair and makeup. Be sure to bring her to the banquet hall when you two girls are finished with her."

Tye couldn't help but stare at the old woman's strength. It was amazing but she figured that she lived her entire life as a maid. Doing things like this must be common.

The youngest maid pulled up a couple of silk chairs to the vanity mirrors and motioned for Tye to sit down in the middle. She did as she was told, still feeling the dress on her. It was soft and smooth to the touch.

"Alica, can you warm up the iron for me and ill get the makeup ready?"

The other maid, Alica nodded and took a long metal rod with a wooden handle out from the bucket on the floor and placed the metal part into the wood burning stove, leaving the wood stick out. She then sat down on Tye's left side and grabbed another cloth.

"Now I want you to hold still for us ok? We don't want to smear the blush."

Tye didn't know exactly what blush was, but she nodded and looked at herself in the mirror. She was entranced. Her hair was still wet but was pulled back by the maids and wrapped in the cloth they dried her off in. She guessed they did that so she wouldn't get the dress wet. This was the first real time she was able to recall seeing her own reflection with clarity. Her eyes were a big and beautiful emerald green with full lashes. Her skin was smooth and mocha colored, soft just by looking at it. There was not a single blemish on her face.

"Now hold still while I do your lashes."

While the maid on the right mixed different color powders together to try and match her skin tone, the maid on the left took a round brush and dipped it in some kind of black liquid. Tye was very still for this next part. The woman started brushing her eyelashes and leaving the black stuff on. She was being careful and going slow. Tye was glad for this as she became afraid that they would treat her eye lashes the same as her hair when they washed that. The other maid finished mixing the powders and started rubbing them on a circular cotton pad. She then brought it to her cheeks and smeared the powder along her jaw line and cheeks. Tye only sat motionless, twisting the dresses tassel in her hands from nervousness. Finishing the lashes, the maid pulled Tyes face toward her by the chin, overlooking her work. She then put the brush and the small vial on the counter top of the vanity and took out a few scary looking metal tools. She started separating the stubborn lashes that stuck together and removing the unsightly clumps the black stuff left behind. The other maid finished pulled Tye's face towards hers in much the same fashion the previous one did and examined her work. She licked her thumb every once in a while and rubbed a bit of powder into her skin hard. She didn't like that at all.

"I'll fetch her stockings and slippers. Better start on her hair before it dries out completely."

The maid on the right got up and smiled at Tye before leaving the room. She looked over at the only maid left and watched her as she brought out a pair of scissors, a comb and the red hot metal bar from the wood burning stove. Tye knew what the scissors and comb were for, but she was extremely nervous of the red hot bar.

"What it for?" Tye asked as politely as she could.

"Oh this? This is called a curling iron. It's used to make your hair even more pretty."

Tye was not satisfied with the response she got but she was reminded of how hungry she was when she smelled freshly baked dinner rolls and butter walk by the door. Her stomach ached again and she no longer cared.

"Ok, make me pre-t-t-y."

She had a hard time saying the last word. She practiced it under her breath as the woman went to work, trimming her damp hair.

"You have the most unusual hair color I've ever seen. It's beautiful but very mysterious."

Tye didn't think so. It was just her and that was all there was to it. She waited about a half an hour while the woman continued to trim her hair and then she grabbed the curling iron. It was not red hot as before but was still hot enough to burn her if she touched it. The maid took her hair in wide strands and wound the hair through a flap that opened up in the curling iron. She slowly drew it down, making her hair as straight as nails. She curled it at the end of her strands and the hair bounced and tickled her chin. This continued for about another hour when the other maid returned with the white stockings and white glossy leather slippers with golden buckles. She scooted the chair out and the maid presumed to put the thin white stockings on each leg, up to the thigh. They were stretchy and felt funny at first but otherwise felt kind of comfortable. Now it was the slippers that she didn't like. She squeezed her feet into a small, harden leather shoe and the maid buckled it slightly too tight. After hearing Tye's whimpering, the maid loosened it up a bit, where it would be more comfortable. After the maid finished putting on the second slipper, the maid doing her hair set the tools on the table of the vanity and placed a large plushy white ring on her head. It was spiky and hurt a little bit, but she noticed that it held her hair back and out of her eyes. The maid then motioned for Tye to look into the mirror. She was absolutely beautiful. The blush accented her tan skin in the right ways, already adding to her outstanding naturally beauty. Her lashes were full and long, and closed elegantly with every bat. Her hair was dried and straightened. All of the knots were removed from her hair, rather painful Tye thought, but the outcome was well worth it. She wore a white silly bonnet with a white bowtie on the top of her head. Her bangs hung down playfully on her forehead and the hair remaining formed a cute bouncy curl at her chin. She didn't know why but she felt extremely proud of her looks. She felt confident and beautiful, something she didn't know she cared about.

"It's time to get you ready for the banquet."

Tye couldn't help but whimper painfully. So much yummy looking food was passing by her but the last time she tried to reach out and grab anything, they gave her a rather nasty slap on the hand. She didn't want to repeat that.

"I'm sure the Duchess will aid you in getting to the looking-glass. She has always been a strong ally to the whites and I see no reason for her to turn you down."

The Chef walked around the corner in much the same regalia he had on before, except this time he carried a large covered platter with him.

"But you know how things were then, what if her old habits were to resurface? She would ally herself with the King out of loyalty to the fallen queen I'm sure of it."

Tye canted her head to the side with her hands folded in her lap as she stood and stared at the banquet hall. This stopped Arlette in his tracks. He was not wearing his armor anymore, but a white and golden laced tunic with ruffles appearing from his cuffs and his collar. He had a red woolen cape flow behind him as he walked. He was much different now. Tye was aside herself. She couldn't help but bite her lip a bit as she let one single thought pass through her head…

_He is hot!_

Arlette couldn't speak after seeing Tye so elegantly dressed. There was a woman underneath her uncivilized personality. He cleared his throat and tried to speak but nothing came out. He tried again but only made a slight squeak. He had never EVER felt this way before. Regardless, he had to say something or she might think him rude. No wait he's staring so she might think that already, but if he didn't say anything soon… this was driving him nuts.

Chef stood forward, bowing and commenting on Tye while giving Arlette a slight nudge to snap him out of his trance.

"You look to be a most beautiful lady this evening, Lady Tye."

Tye had to snap herself out of her trance as well. She remembered that she was a lady now and she must respond like one. She grabbed both sides of her skirt and held them out slightly as she did the best curtsy she could.

"Thank you…sir"

Chef and Arlette bowed in return looking proud that she is learning fast how to speak civilly.

"We are nearly finished with setting the table so if I could ask you wait over there in the foyer. The Duchess will be down shortly."

Chef motioned for the two of them to wait in the shiny marbled ballroom where the staircase was. Tye almost forgot that on the outside, it looked like a poorly assembled small shack in the swamp. This places magic was astounding. Arlette tried to speak again but was interrupted when they heard a strong and gentle voice behind them speak with resonance.

"Sir Arlette White, it is a pleasure to see you again!"

The two looked up and beheld a grand woman, must be in her very early thirties start walking down the stairs with maidens following after her with the woman's vale in tow. She was very beautiful. She had braided and organized golden blond hair, much shinier than Arlette's that was braided around a white vale. She had a long and flowing beautiful white dress that flowed in ruffles and bounced slightly when she walked. Her posture and elegance were nearly perfect. Arlette bowed before her and motioned for Tye to do what she was taught an hour prior. Tye smiled a fake smile and curtsied to this woman, but she was extremely jealous of her.

"I am honored to be before you once again Duchess."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she smiled, then told them to rise.

"Please now this is my home. There is no need for such formalities."

She waved her maidens away and they hurried off to help the rest of the servants with putting the finishing touches on the banquet table.

"And who is this?"

Arlette raised himself from his humbling position and extended his hand towards Tye. She took this as a sign for her to raise herself from her curtsy.

"This is the Lady Tye. You must forgive her my Lady, but she seems to have lost her memory. She is unable to speak more than a few words and is unlearned in social interactions."

The Duchess only smiled. Her teeth were also a magnificent white, almost whiter than the pearls that lined her braids.

"Oh there is nothing to forgive Sir Arlette. A friend of yours is a friend of mine. Please, come take a seat. You two look absolutely famished."

Tye forgot all about her jealousy at the mention of food. Her stomach heartily agreed as she carried it hurriedly to the banquet table. The three sat down at the head of the table as all of the servants and maids took their seats as well. A roar of chatter resounded in the banquet hall as food was passed left and right, and drinks poured endlessly. This was truly a magnificent sight to witness. Tye had to restrain herself from tackling the cooked boar that was being carved and served. She had to maintain what the other maid had called 'manners' or else she would be punished by being called 'rude'. She didn't know what that meant but if it was something bad, she didn't want to find out. When the roast boar carving slid on her plate, hot and steaming, her eyes lit up and she nearly cried. She dug in immediately, savoring each and every bite. When she saw that others around her were giving her this strange look, she restrained herself and ate 'like a lady should'. She was beginning to think that being a lady was far too much work. To her left, Arlette sat and sipped the strawberry cordial as his serving of turkey with fruit and roast duck with lemon were presented to his plate. He was hungry himself, but given the circumstances, he couldn't take a bite. To his left sat the Duchess who waited until she was sure that all her servants had their first bites. She expected much out of her staff but gave them the highest regards as to their well being. A trait very uncommon in the noblemen's class of wonderland.

"You know what I see Sir Arlette? I see bounty and happiness. Not many of my servants leave these walls of their own volition as they feel that this is a sanctuary of peace and refuge. Look into their eyes and you can see it. Now that I see you without your title of knight-piece, and in the company of an outsider, I fear that you may have brought calamity into my happy piece of Wonderland."

If it was bad enough that he had lost his appetite, now he had lost his will to drink as well from hearing the Duchess's comments."

"Is there something that you wish to tell me Sir Knight?"

Arlette gulped hard as he stared at his plate. He could only think of how much things will change in the near future. He thought about the suffering Wonderland had at the throws of the Queen of Hearts, he couldn't even bear to tell them that the cycle of life has brought them another tyrant. Something else to fear. Arlette couldn't be the barer of bad news. The thought of changing these smiling faces to those of sorrow and fear turned his stomach.

"No my Lady," he lied, catching the attention of Chef who became distracted by his words while serving Tye dinner rolls. "There is nothing that need be said here."


	9. Chapter 8

The morning awoke in silence for Nina, who expected to roll over onto a sleeping husband, snoring just loud enough to be noticeable. She had taught herself to accept disappointment, as a countermeasure to her breaking heart. It was the only thing that held it together anymore.

Nina crawled out of the empty bed, letting her green silk nightgown flow down to her thighs. Rubbing her eyes a bit, she tried her best to focus without her glasses and opened the door to the office again. No one had been there since last night. All was exactly as it was, everything including that dreadful feeling. She gripped her arms as she felt the cold chill run up her spine. She slammed the door shut again, shaking her head. There was something in this room.

Seeing that he had not been home, she picked up her cell phone and started dialing Steven's number. Tossing away the possibility that he knew about the adultery, she donned on her worried emotion and pressed the dial button. She jumped when she heard his cell phone ring from the kitchen. She walked in and as it was the night before, liquor bottles and coke cans littered the area, all left untouched. She didn't even listen to Steven's somber message for his voicemail, but stared at the phone, and his set of keys lying next to it.

Something didn't seem right. She had to unlock the door to get in, so he would have had to take his keys with him in order to do so, yet there they are. Nina started worrying herself over. Maybe he did find out. He was emotionally unstable for a long time. Maybe when he found out he finally snapped, but how does that explain the locked door?

Nina looked through the laundry room at the back door, forcing herself to accept the idea that he had left through there. All the windows were locked and most painted shut. Nina picked up the phone again and dialed up his old unit in the army, who was only a few minutes drive away, forcing herself to think that he took the back door even though when she looked, it was indeed locked.

Tye felt as if she gained several hundred pounds form all the good food they served her. She leaned back in her chair and sighed sleepily. She hiccupped, drunk from the strawberry cordial and wine. Her eyes lazily wandered over those around her. They were all smiling and laughing, enjoying the hard work they put into this great dinner. Tye slouched a little bit, seeing that none of the others were watching her. Her stomach agreed as it sent a belch of gratitude to Tye, also telling her that there was a little room left down there.

Being offered a strawberry tart on a mountain of whipped cream, she climbed back into her eating position and did her best to take bite after bite. She couldn't eat any more…but…it was far too delicious to let it go to waste. She would just take little bites until either it was gone, or she burst. The Duchess was also having a jolly time, laughing as she watched Tye try nearly every type of dish presented to her. She would talk merrily with those around her and even toasted her staff, thanking them for the wonderful job they all do. Chef raised his goblet as well, completely hammered off of the Ale and laughing with a thunderous roar. It got loud enough at times that Tye had to cover her ears. Everyone was having a grand time, but one. It was but hours ago he so easily cast away what he held most dear to his heart. He suffered the loss of his home so easily and tried to hide it from the others. A captain doesn't mourn, a knight doesn't cry. All were signs of weakness that wouldn't be tolerated within the ranks of his knights, pawns, and muscled rooks. Most of the time, he would keep his mind busy with thoughts of revenge, or the well being of Tye. Something, anything to take his mind off of the calamity that befell him. This thought was not strong enough to give him pause however. It was the fear that the same events would happen all over Wonderland that made shudder. And even though it was inevitable he couldn't bear to tell her. He couldn't be the one who cleans the smiles from the faces of hundreds.

Arlette sat silently, his fingers rubbing his brow and deep in thought while occasionally sipping his strawberry cordial. The food left on his plate remained untouched and cold as flies buzzed around it, trying to find the best spot to land and take off again. Arlette tried to concentrate on what he could do to battle this oncoming tide of darkness when Tye tugged on his sleeve. His serious face washed away in an instant as he put all his problems on hold for the moment.

"Yes Tye? What is it?"

Tye had a hard enough time speaking when she was sober, but as drunk as she was, it was damn near impossible.

"It's…whoosh…ba-lady-yo. Me, I ra-ie ed."

Arlette looked at Tye and saw her laughing on his sleeve, almost hysterically. She breathed a heavy sweet scent of strawberries and alcohol as her eyes met his. She bat her eyes a few times and leaned in close to give him a kiss on his lips. That was her intention anyway, but she missed them by a long shot and only ended up kissing his cheek as he looked away for a moment. Tye was a little upset, but hoped that her message got across. Arlette sighed, and then turned to the Duchess.

"My Lady Tye must retire I'm afraid."

The Duchess had much to drink herself but seemed unaffected, unlike everyone else. She still nibbled on the same cherry cheesecake that was baked for her for the past two hours. She wiped her mouth off with the napkin and stood up.

"Oh yes! It is late isn't it? I must retire myself. Feel free to place Tye in the guest room for the night."

Arlette nodded and rose up himself. He pulled Tyes chair out and had to catch her before she fell over. She looked at the duchess in confusion and raised her finger to protest something about her, but was quickly jerked away. She stumbled uneasily down the banquet hall, staring at her hand which was clasped tightly to Arlette's. She felt hot all of a sudden when she noticed this, almost breathless. His grip was strong yet gentle on her soft hands. She gazed further than his hand and up his powerful arms to his hair. Long golden blond hair waved behind him, just shorter than hers did.

After making out of the banquet hall unscathed, Arlette guided Tye up the grand staircase by the waist. He held her right hand gently while his left was placed on her waist, catching her at times when she slipped. She only really tripped once by accident. She made herself out to be clumsy just to feel his strong hands tighten on her waist. She smiled secretly when ever he saved her. They reached a golden laced door a bit down the hall from the staircase and Arlette opened the door for her. He guided her inside by way of candle light and brought her to the bed. He unbuckled her slippers and unzipped the sides of her dress so she could breathe easier. Tye felt instantly better when she took her burette off. She threw her hands through her hair and brought her small stocking feet to Arlette's chest, feeling his build underneath the formal attire. He paused as she brought her foot down teasingly to his waist line, making small circular motions on his stomach with her big toe. She bit her lips and stared into Arlette's eyes with lust. He only smiled, chucked a bit and stood up, putting both hands on her shoulders, gently and firmly, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for the kiss she tried to steal before. She only felt her head lay on a very soft pillow. She opened her eyes again and canted her head, lips still puckered incase he was just playing games and was really going to kiss her. She saw his black figure in the light of the hallway disappear as the door closed. She couldn't believe it. She was giving him all the signs, she wanted it so bad and he wouldn't give it to her. She was angry and frustrated, but in a way, this only turned her on even more. She rubbed her legs together, feeling the stockings rub together, but it was not the sensation of the legs she was concentrating on. She squeezed her breasts together as she ran her forearms over the now exposed nipples. She let her eyes roll into the back of her head as she lifted the dress to her waist and thrusted her hand between her legs. A soft moan rang out in the room, and Tye was hoping that Arlette would hear it and return.

He did indeed hear it, but only sighed and buried his hand into his face.

_The resemblance is so uncanny! She looks just like her so long ago…_

Arlette was interrupted by The Duchess, with her hair let down, picking the bands of ribbon out of her hair. It flowed messily but was still very beautiful.

"Is the little lady sleeping nicely?"

Arlette nodded, trying to hide his emotions from the situation but failing miserably.

"She reminds you of her doesn't she?"

Again Arlette nodded. He looked up, but only for a moment then turned his head back down to the floor. The Duchess grabbed his hand as she walked closer.

"Come. I'm sure there are things we need to talk about."

Arlette followed the Duchess down the hall into a grand room which was nearly the size of a small banquet hall itself. In the center there was a large and very comfortable looking bed, full of fluff and pillows. Arlette felt sleepy just looking at it.

The Duchess closed the doors behind her and started walking to her changing screen.

"Please take a seat and be comfortable. I'll be with you in a moment."

Arlette sat on the couch in front of the lit fireplace. It crackled warmly and invited a feeling of home into the entire room. He often wondered how something as simple as a gentle fire could remind him of home. He looked back and could see the Duchess's figure as a shadow on the screen. She had a lithe body and large breasts that seemed to support themselves instead of sagging droopily like most women her age.

"There is something that has been bothering you since you've arrived here, yet you do not speak it."

The duchess emerged from behind the screen in a long and elegant white silk night gown. She still had the pearls dotting her long hair which now reached down to the small of her back. She looked like a different person this way, but he had seen her in various other ways. It was no secret the relationship they carried, but none have ever spoken of it in public.

"Is it that outsider girl?"

Arlette thought about his next words. It was a bit of everything he guessed, but not at the events that transpired. It was the future that scared him and caused him to lose his appetite.

"Ellen, do you remember the days before the savior? Do you remember what life was like back then?"

The Duchess, Ellen, paused in stride towards the couch. She was wiping the makeup from her face with a wash cloth.

"I try to forget. I was a much different person then."

Ellen sat down on the couch, leaning on her knees with her elbows and recalling the terror she was then. She didn't know if it was the evil queen's magic, or what was reflected in her own heart, but the person she was before was much more hideous and sadistic than the person she is today. She remembers the atrocities she committed against the butler and the Chef, and even against her own child. That memory of her roasting her own child and feeding on his corpse turned her stomach to this very day and filled her heart with a great regret. If the savior hadn't killed her then, who knows who else she would have eaten out of her insanity. When the savior killed the evil queen, her powers over Ellen was release and she was given a new chance to atone for her sins, a chance that she has fulfilled everyday since that time.

"I do not think of the past much Arlette. It's too painful and reminds me of how much more work I need to do to atone for my sins. Besides…"

Ellen giggle slightly to herself and tried to lighten the mood on Arlette.

"It reminds me of my bad allergy to pepper."

Ellen giggled a bit and a small smile crawled its way over Arlette's face, but only for a moment.

"I…I think that times are upon us again."

"What do you mean? The queen is dead, she cant come back…can she?"

Arlette shook his head.

"I don't know, but there are those that think she can and they are hunting her down as we speak, trying to revive her again. When the outsiders started appearing in wonderland again, it was only a matter of time before her supporters would find a way out."

Arlette leaned forward, placing his hand on his brow while whispering in his mind over and over, "_Captain's don't mourn, a knight doesn't cry_"

"The kingdom of the Whites is now gone. Our king was slaughtered, our queen captive by the red army, and the pieces butchered at the hands of an outsider. Ellen, I have never seen a soul so tortured and abused before. His power was…unholy. He swept through our ranks and batted us away as if we were leaves to a storm. I believe they may be killing off the queens enemies before she returns, and using him as the unstoppable force for her to regain power with."

The Duchess Ellen held her hand to her chest. This news was indeed most grim. Just the thought of the queen's return was enough to instill suicidal thoughts, but to know that she would return with vengeance behind her, Ellen didn't even want to think about that.

"Who is behind all of this? Who would be the only one to still have loyalty to the Queen of Hearts?"

Arlette gripped his fist in anger. He had an idea, but even then, he didn't know for certain.

"I believe the Red King is behind this. Even after her fall, they still swear fealty to the queen, and refuse to accept her defeat. If it is anyone who not only has the power, but the motive as well, I believe it to be the Red King."

"What about the blacks? Did they not intervene?"

"They were conquered by the reds a while ago. More than half of the red pieces are actually converted blacks."

Ellen placed her right hand on Arlette's lap and her left over his shoulder.

_A captain doesn't mourn, a knight doesn't cry…_

She had heard him say this many times before on previous occasions, mostly when he lost a few pieces during a battle. To him they were more than pieces to be tragically placed like some kind of game, they were his men and each one fallen would add another weight to his already heavy heart.

"I'm so sorry Arlette."

There was really nothing else to be said. She tiled her head and placed it on his shoulder. Arlette couldn't take it anymore. The tears were choking his words; his emotions were flowing past him faster than he could swallow them down. He buried his face into his hands and wept. He wept for his fallen country, his fallen pieces, and himself, but most of all for the past that was now starting to repeat itself. His time as the knight captain was a long one and he was thankful for the time he had, but the loss was great on his heart.

"There was nothing you could do Arlette. Don't you dare blame yourself. If you hadn't run away, Tye would have been killed too right? You saved her and you saved yourself. As long as one of you lives, there is hope for the Whites. There is hope for all of us."

Arlette leaned into Ellen's bosom and cried his sorrow filled heart out. She held his head gently to her breasts, stroking his hair and trying to comfort him.

"Come, let us take to bed. We will think of these matters tomorrow. Right now you need your sleep."

Arlette spent a good ten minutes crying into his lovers arms and was settled down now. His eyes were matted and felt sticky as he watched the flame of the fire burn.

Ellen rose up and moved behind him, unclasping the red cape and let it fall. She untied the ruffles held around his neck and unbuttoned his tunic slowly. He could only stare at the fire that danced in Ellen's eyes. It burned much hotter and fiercer than the flame behind her. The tunic slid off his chest rather easily and revealed only a simple linen shirt underneath. Arlette's chest was exposed through the laces around the neck. Ellen began lifting his shirt over his head slowly as she felt along his muscular build. She stopped when the shirt was just slightly under his nose; his arms in the air were voluntarily trapped and held captive by Ellen's arms. She leaned in closer and kissed his full lips.

He needed this, he needed to feel loved, to release himself from the clutches of depression and live at least one night in bliss. Arlette finished pulling the shirt off and pulled Ellen in with powerful arms. She arched her back, letting his strength dominate her as they kissed. His shirt completely off now, he scooped Ellen in his arms walked over to the bed, their eyes locked into each others'. She started unlacing Arlette's pants as Arlette pulled the nightgown over her body, revealing a near perfect figure in the candle light. He crept up on the bed over Ellen and kissed up her neck gently. She sighed deeply as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him inside. As he slowly entered, she raked his back with her fingernails as her toes curled and her left foot straightened in the air. This was ecstasy for them both. The candle flickered, letting all know that it was ready to burn out. Arlette caught a glimpse of Ellen's beautiful blue eyes as she gripped the side of his face, breathing in turn with him. She moaned loudly, raking his back one more time as he thrusted hard into her thighs, causing enough wind in the room to blow the weak flame of the candle out. The only light that danced in the room was the gentle glow of the embers of the fire, adding romance to the passion the two shared for eachother.


	10. Chapter 9

In the past, this was a place to be avoided, and even more so today

In the past, this was a place to be avoided, and even more so today. Although the concept of time in this place played tricks in the minds of those not from this world, no matter what trickery was played, all would agree that these grounds were indeed old, beyond ruin. Steven walked up slowly, occasionally jumping at the small sounds of wind rustling through the dead hedges. He was all but insane now, constantly fighting the shrill, yet beautiful voice in his head and its grim demands. He knew that he was not himself when he gave in to the urges, feelings of rage and destruction, and the will to act upon those urges. What bothered Steven the most, was that those feelings of revenge he felt, they were not his own.

It was an old place, a ruined place, and even he didn't want to be there. The air was unusually heavy and dry. The fingertips of the wind brushing against his arms made his skin crawl, and no matter how fast he would look, or how aware he was, he could only see glimpses of shadows, moving just out of sight behind this place and that. Rusted iron gates lie warped and broken, unmoving. The walls, pouring mortar and shattered brick when he would walk by, falling like sand in an hourglass. The ground was darkened with dirt and dead weeds, even the vines that grew along the canopy of this dead garden were also withered and frail looking. This was truly a dead and desolate place.

"Well you've taken your sweet time!"

Steven didn't even think, only reacted. He launched his combat knife towards the wall where he heard the voice. The Rabbit ducked just in time to save his ears, although the same could have been said for his hat.

"What in the queen's name do you think you're doing boy?!"

Steven didn't know what to say honestly, but kept a firm ground. After all, it was this Peter Cottontail bastard that brought him here in the first place.

"Your lucky I don't cut you down where you where you stand Rabbit! I'm already on edge."

The Rabbit waited for the knife to disappear before pulling his hat down from the wall. A clean cleave, straight slit from front to back.

"As well as we can see boy."

Steven grabbed the handle of his knife again when he heard another sound around the hedge. It was much clearer this time, a high pitched wane, and clawing. It sent a cold jolt up his spine.

"Relax! You're home now. Believe me you have nothing to fear here as long as you do what she says, at the proper times of course."

Steven found the presence of another, enemy or otherwise to settle his nerves a bit. As creepy as this ruined castle was, the simple conversation did much to warm his blood back from the frozen fear he was feeling earlier.

"What do you want hair? I've half a mind to skin you alive." He hissed.

Rabbit tossed his hat aside and pulled out his pocket watch. He twitched his nose a bit as his eyes slowly met his.

"Yes, a welcome diversion, hm? One that feels all too familiar I'm afraid. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have had some of the Hatter's tea."

Steven was now more annoyed than scared, or even angry.

"Hatter's tea…what the hell are you talking about?!" he yelled, hoping that he could convince the damned thing to speak proper English.

"Baa it was before your time lad." Rabbit started walking towards the bulky Steven, and even he was surprised at how tall he was, but the WERE animals after all. A full grown man would dwarf most anything other than his own kind.

"I came to guide you to the top of this Everest, as you would call it. Quite a simple climb, but one filled with traps and such."

Steven scoffed, "Traps huh? And what is at the top of this Everest?"

Rabbit grinned, or at least Steven thought he did (looked more like a barring of the teeth than a smile), and pointed behind Steven.

"I would worry about the top when you get there, but for now, you had best be sure you don't loose your grip and fall to the bottom."

Steven turned and was taken off guard when he tried to take a step further. Where once there was a broken brick path that lead through the labyrinth of a garden, there was now a clean pit that fell a few hundred feet below into a river of boiling lava.

Steven waved his arms as best he could but his balance was already thrown off, and so fell.

Rabbit laughed as he walked to the ledge and peered over. There hanging by the handle of his knife, Steven swung, trying to grip the broken wall.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you are brave indeed. That would have been one nasty fall. Beautiful scenery on the way down though."

Steven grunted as he lifted himself to a better position, stabbing his knife higher so that he could get a better grip.

"Oh aye, just wait until I get back up, you'll be seeing it first hand!"

Steven practically leapt with his hands and legs to a higher position, stabbing his knife into the soft mortar again. Slowly he was making his way up the pitfall.

"I've seen this more than once, but I'm not ready to stop now, nor am I willing to let my work die with you."

As rabbit spoke, he thrusted an open paw towards Steven, who was half confused.

"You're helping me?" he inquired, stopping to catch his breath.

Rabbit only blinked and stretched his paw out further. Steven looked at it for a moment, and then gripped it with his free hand, pulling the other free from the wall. Rabbit was quite powerful for his size! Then again, there was really no basis for comparison of normalcy with a giant talking rabbit.

Steven slid his knife back into the sheath over his right shoulder and pulled out a cigarette from his pack that was attached in the same manner. He looked back at rabbit who was checking his watch again, scratching his head, then looking up at the colossal castle.

"Rabbit, tell me. Is any of this real? Am I dreaming?" Steven gulped slightly as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Or am I dead?"

Rabbit tucked his pocket watch into his coat jacket, nodding, then very unlike his character, walked over and sat next to Steven.

"I used to be a teacher one time. Telling stories and teaching children the good value of books."

Rabbit rubbed his coat jacket as he spoke, and although his eyes seemed to stare directly at him, it also seemed as if he was becoming lost within a memory.

"It was so long ago that even I could not keep track of how much time had passed. I saw this, creature in one of the books I read one night. A hideous thing, so frightening, that I started to have nightmares."

Steven perked his ears up as he paid attention. A lot of what he was recalling was strangely familiar to him.

"One day at the school house, I started breaking out in cold sweats, and I started seeing things, hearing voices. The children pointed and laughed as I quickly fell into madness, seeing, hearing, feeling, and smelling this monster. The beast from my dreams appeared, and ushered me away from all that I knew was real."

Rabbit shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what is boy, all I know is this is the path we are on, and the story leads to the top of this castle."

Steven sat for a moment, and then flicked his cigarette butt into the lava pit. So he was not the only one, who heard her voice.

"I guess I don't have any other choice do I?" Steven chuckled, half convinced that he was going to die here in this dream world.

"I cannot tell you what awaits. Only show you the path. That is my part."

Steven looked down as he started walking down the other fork, half paranoid that he was going to fall into another trap again. He leaned down and scooped up the Rabbits top hat. Aside form the two plain as day cuts into the fabric, it was still serviceable, and a rather nice hat now that he could see it up close.

"Sorry about your hat." He said plainly.

Rabbit only scoffed at Steven, smiling under his breath as the two entered the pathway that lead into the heart of the castle.


End file.
